The light in my darkness
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Porque Stan en realidad lo que tenía era miedo. Miedo de revivir aquellas emociones y sentimientos que desde hacia un tiempo no sentía por nadie. Kyle intentará llegar a él para poder sacarle del mundo negativo en el que estaba metido y enseñarle que siempre hay una razón para seguir. / Style/Kyan. /Creek.
1. Chapter 1

**South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Ooc. Slash, intento de suicidio, lemon. Nada del otro mundo. :v**

 **Pareja principal: Style.**

 **Secundarias: Cryle, Creek.**

 **Los personajes tienen 17 años. (?)**

 **[•••]**

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Intentaba poner la atención debida a lo que sea que se encontrara explicando la profesora de Historia. Pero aunque su mirada estuviese fija en las grandes gafas que aquella mujer cargaba encima, le fue imposible concentrarse en el tema. Historia jamás ha sido su fuerte; por más que trataba de entender algo le era imposible.

Fastidiado, decidió fijar su mirada en la libreta que reposaba sobre su banca, leyendo por tercera vez el poema que había escrito durante la clase anterior. Siempre supo que era bueno a la hora de escribir poesía, mas pensaba que sus rimas eran un tanto.., oscuras. La clase de letra que con sólo leerla terminabas en un estado de animo bajo.

Depresión.

Frunció el entrecejo a la vez que negaba con un movimiento de cabeza. Él no sufría de ello. No puede.

–Lamento interrumpir la clase. –El azabache, al igual que todos los presentes en el aula, dirigió su mirada al profesor que había abierto la puerta segundos atrás. La profesora detuvo su para nada entretenida plática sobre la Revolución Industrial, y miró al hombre fastidiada por tener que detenerse en la mejor parte de su plática. –Hoy se integra un nuevo alumno. –Y dicho esto, se abrió paso para que el chico, que aún no se atrevía a entrar, hiciese su aparición.

El de gorra negra había apartado su mirada en cuanto el otro había mencionado "nuevo alumno". No le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Total, cada vez que un nuevo compañero se integraba a la clase, también se integraba al grupito de chicos que no hacían otra cosa más que joderle su estancia en el instituto.

Stan Marsh sufría bullying desde el primer día en el que había pisado aquel colegio. Al principio no entendía por qué carajo se empeñaban con molestarle cada que tenían oportunidad. Después comprendió que quizá era por su manera de vestir y de actuar. Siempre ha sido una persona tímida, apartada y que a lo largo de su estancia ahí únicamente ha hablado con dos personas, y si se le suma a esto el hecho de vestir siempre de negro, lo cual resalta su piel pálida y el delineado oscuro en sus ojos; entonces quedaba bastante claro el motivo del porqué era el juguete favorito de todos.

Una mierda, pensaba Stan.

La clase regresó a la aburrida plática y esta vez el azabache no dudó en perderse entre los versos que escribía en su libreta, admirando cada palabra que sacaba de su mente.

 _"Si nacimos para disfrutar de la vida, ¿por qué nos perdemos en un abismo sin salida?"_

Estaba lo suficiente adentrado en su mundo de poesía, que no notó cuando pasaron las siguientes clases hasta llegar a la hora del descanso. Sólo cuando el bullicio se hizo presente, alzó su mirada para notar como todos se apuraban a salir del aula, ansiosos por disfrutar los veinte minutos de libertad antes de volver a regresar a la fría banca que ocupaban.

Cerró su libreta y prosiguió a guardarla en su mochila, misma que después de ponerse de pie se colgó en los hombros. No le gustaba dejar sus cosas en el aula, no desde que un par de chicos decidieron destrozar todas sus libretas y pintar la palabra "marica" sobre la tela.

Con paso lento, salió del salón, rogando para que Trent y su grupo de perros falderos no llegasen a molestarle como todos los días. Era inútil andar escondiéndose pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

En vez de dirigirse a la cafetería, fue directo al patio trasero donde pasaba todos los descansos. Era un lugar bastante relajante puesto que no muchos se paseaban por ahí, además de que la brisa del viento podía ser lo suficientemente deliciosa como para quedarse dormido ahí en lo que resta del día. Mas Stan no lo hacía, ya tenía suficientes problemas con sus calificaciones como para tener más por andar faltando.

Al llegar, sus pies automáticamente viajaron al gran árbol que había en medio del patio.

–C-Craig, espera...

Aquella voz entrecortada le hizo detener el paso. ¿Qué mierda? No joda. Lo único que le faltaba era que un par de calientes se pusieran a follar ahí. ¡Por dios! ¿Acaso ya no hay respeto?

– ¡Craig, ah!

Asqueado, retomó su andar, adivinando que aquel par de jóvenes se encontraban al reverso del árbol. No supo qué decir, jamás ha abierto la boca más que para decir lo justo y necesario y así estaba bien. Pero no podía dejar que ese par estuviera haciendo eso, al menos no en su lugar favorito del colegio. Que se vayan al puto baño, aunque sea.

–... Mhg.

Ese gemido le hizo sonrojarse. ¡Había sonado tan jodidamente sexy que puso todo su esfuerzo para no decidir quedarse y disfrutando de lo que se escuchaba! No era un pervertido ni nada cercano a ello, pero, por favor, aquella chica si que sabía hacer sonidos obscenos.

–Lamento interrumpir, pero este es un lugar donde cualquiera podría verlos y... Bueno, quizá deberían... –Conforme hablaba su voz iba disminuyendo de volumen, hasta convertirse en un pequeño murmullo que seguramente los otros no hayan escuchado. Su mirada se encontraba fija en el pequeño pasto que se movía gracias al viento que hacía, haciendo resaltar la jodida timidez que había adquirido con el paso de los años.

–Joder, vete a cagar.

Reconoció aquella voz. Craig Tucker. Él, al igual que todos, también acostumbraba molestarle, e incluso le había golpeado unas tres veces por mera diversión. El más popular del colegio, demasiado atractivo y miles de atributos más que según las chicas, poseía. Para Stanley no era más que un pedazo de idiota que se aprovechaba de su popularidad para humillar a los demás y sentirse superior.

–Te dije que iban a decubrirnos, pedazo de imbécil.

Su curiosidad fue más fuerte. Vamos, nadie, absolutamente nadie se atrevía a insultar al gran Craig "Soy mejor que tú y me la pelas" Tucker.

Un chico.

¡Era un jodido chico con el que Tucker estaba a punto de follar!

Se sintió extrañamente asqueado, y más cuando aquel chico cruzó su mirada verde con la suya. Apartó su mirada, llevándose una mano al estómago para detener las náuseas.

–No me llames así, idiota.

–Te llamo cómo se me dé la gana, Craig.

Rápidamente giró sobre sus talones, caminando a paso rápido hacia el aula. Ya no sentía ánimos de estar ahí. No notó como el chico de mirada verde le observaba retirarse, extrañándose por su comportamiento y, sobre todo, por sus vestimentas.

Stan ahora caminaba por los pasillos, deseando no haber visto aquella escena que le cayó como una patada al estómago. No era homofóbico ni nada parecido. A decir verdad ni él mismo entiende porqué se siente asqueado. Quizá era sólo porque no imaginó que Craig fuese homosexual y mucho menos imaginó verle en una escena así.

Suspiró levemente, apresurando su paso para evitar cualquier contratiempo. Pero, oh, sorpresa, alguien realmente deseaba verle muerto, no tenía duda de ello.

Fue rápido. De repente ya se encontraba con la espalda pegada en los casilleros y con los dedos de Trent alrededor de su cuello.

– ¿Acaso pensaste que hoy no te tocaría castigo, Stanley?

No respondió nada ante la voz burlona del más alto, ni siquiera le miró. Sólo esperaba que aquello terminase rápido porque, como ya se mencionó, no podía llegar tarde a clases. Sólo serían golpes como todos los días, ya estaba acostumbrado.

–Respondeme.

No dijo nada.

–Que mala educación tienes, Stan. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a obedecer a tus superiores?

Silencio.

–No sabes como odio verte. Te lo he dicho varias veces, hazle un favor al mundo y desaparece.

Y los golpes comenzaron. Una patada en el estómago que le hizo caer al suelo, seguido de una lluvia de golpes por parte del rubio y sus perros falderos.

Y como todos los días, no hizo nada para defenderse.

* * *

A él le gustaba la lluvia. Era un sonido demasiado relajante y caminar bajo las gotas de agua fría, era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba hacer. Claro, terminaba totalmente empapado y su madre siempre le reprendía por ello, pero no le importaba. Era un pequeño placer que no dejaría de hacer en muchos años.

Con desgana, llegó a su casa. Sacó la llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y luego de abrir la puerta se adentró al lugar que se supone debe llamar hogar. Ciertamente esa casa era todo menos eso.

Esperó a que su madre apareciera y le armara un alboroto por sus prendas mojadas, pero al ver que no salía nadie, decidió irse directo a su habitación para darse un baño antes de contraer una gripe.

Subió los escalones a paso lento. Todo estaba en total silencio por lo que supuso que Sharon salió con Dereck; su padrastro.

Antes de ingresar a su cuarto, el tono proveniente de su celular le hizo dar un pequeño brinco. Tomó el aparato y observó el número desconocido que aparecía en la pantalla. No era su madre, y eso ya era raro porque la única persona que le hablaba era su progenitora.

–Diga. –Pronunció, luego de haber aceptado la llamada y dirigir el aparato a su oído.

– ¿Stan?

–... Sí. ¿Quién habla?

–Oh, bueno... Este, voy en tu salón. –Rodó los ojos al escuchar aquello. Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

–Mira, si vas a hacerme una broma o vas a amenazarme, no tengo ánimos de escuchar ni una mierda. Suficiente tengo con los golpes que me dieron hoy. –Respondió, calmado.

–... ¿Qué? ¡No!

– ¿Eh?

–Es sólo que olvidaste tu libreta en el salón y quiero devolvertela.

¿Libreta? Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, dejando el celular sobre su escritorio y apresurándose a abrir su mochila para revisar que no haya sido aquella libreta.

–No... Mierda, no. – Cogió nuevamente el aparato. –Por favor, no leas nada de lo que hay ahí escrito. –Rogó.

–No planeaba hacerlo, descuida.

Suspiró aliviado. Lo que menos necesita es que se burlen por la clase de versos que tiene escritos ahí.

–Ah, ¿Stan?

– ¿Qué?

–Bueno, digamos que para poder localizarte, tuve que ir a dirección para pedir tu número. –Pausa. –Y bueno, aproveché para pedir tu dirección.

– ¿Qué?

–Estoy afuera de tu casa. Recomiendo que te apresures para poder darte tu libreta porque la curiosidad por abrirla...

No necesitó escuchar más, rápidamente colgó y salió de la habitación, literalmente corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada. Al abrirla, se encontró con una sonrisa levemente divertida, la cual le hizo avergonzarse un poco.

Misma vergüenza que se desvaneció al reconocer al chico.

De nuevo las náuseas.

–Mi libreta. –Pidió.

–Claro. –El chico le tendió lo que al parecer era demasiado valioso para el azabache, ya que éste no dudó en tomar el cuaderno y llevarlo hacia su pecho. –Descuida, no leí nada.

Stan no supo qué responder. Después de saber que ese chico, al parecer el novio de Craig, era nada más ni nada menos que el mismo chico nuevo de su salón, intentó no mirarle ni cruzar palabra con él. Pero el jodido mundo es tan mierda que ahora ahí estaba, en la entrada de su casa y sonriéndole de esa manera que le daba náuseas.

–Por cierto. – Volvió a hablar, al notar que el azabache no pretendía abrir la boca para decir algo. –Te pido una disculpa por lo del descanso, ya sabes, lo de Craig y eso. –Se sonrojó levemente. –Y sé que no empezamos bien. Me llamo Kyle, Kyle Broflovski. –Le tendió la mano al contrario, para que la estrechara, pero a cambio recibió una mirada de indiferencia.

–No tienes porque pedir disculpas. –Habló, en un tono de voz bajo pero lo suficiente para que Kyle le escuchara. –No te acerques a mí, por favor. Tengo suficientes problemas como para que tú me metas en más.

– ¿Lo dices por Craig? Mira, sé que ese idiota te molesta, él mismo me lo dijo después de que te fueras y le pedí que ya no lo hiciera...

–No sólo es él. –Le interrumpió. –Gracias por traer mi libreta. –Y dicho esto, se apresuró a entrar para cerrar la puerta, valiéndole mierda que Kyle aún estuviese ahí y le mirara con el entrecejo fruncido.

* * *

–Craig, necesitamos hablar. –Kyle se acercó a su pareja, quien al verle le regaló una sonrisa torcida, haciéndole sonrojar. –Es en serio.

–Qué quieres. –Dijo de mala gana. Odiaba cuando al menor le daba por hablarle en ese tonito de niña mandona.

–Es sobre Stanley.

– ¿Y que mierda te interesa ese fenómeno?

–En primera, no me parece que sea un fenómeno, y en segunda, dejame hablar. –Craig le enseñó el dedo medio. – ¿Por qué lo molestan?

– ¿En serio lo preguntas? Dios, sólo velo, se la pasa escribiendo quién sabe qué mierda en la libreta, se viste todo de negro y ese delineado en sus ojos. Pide a gritos ser molestado.

– ¿Sólo por ello? No jodas.

– ¿Y por qué te interesa?

–Es curiosidad. –Se encogió de hombros. Y ciertamente era eso. Quería conocer más a fondo a aquel chico de apariencia gótica. Algo en él llamaba su atención. –No seas celoso.

–Já, no son celos. Sólo te recuerdo que eres mío y no tolero que le pongas más atención a alguien que no sea yo. Tu culo me pertenece.

– ¡Craig! –Se coloró hasta las orejas. ¿Es que acaso el mayor no podía ser menos directo? –Por Moisés.

* * *

Los gritos de su madre y su padrastro resonaban por toda la casa, había intentado colocarse los auriculares pero ni así dejaba de escuchar los sollozos de Sharon.

Lo odiaba.

Si su padre no se hubiese ido de su lado, las cosas no serían tan difíciles. Ese hombre no estaría ahí jodiéndole la existía a él y a su madre. Y Shelly jamás hubiese hecho lo que hizo.

Sintió sus mejillas húmedas y se odio aún más al ser tan cobarde. Al no tener el valor suficiente para ir y ayudar a Sharon contra aquel hombre que sólo llegó a sus vidas a arruinarselas más. Al no poder hacer nada para evitar que su hermana tomara ese frasco de pastillas; por no haberla defendido de aquel hombre.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios abrazándose más a sus piernas y aumentando el volumen de la canción que resonaba en su reproductor. Pero el dolor era más fuerte, por lo que terminó por arrojar el aparato a otro lado.

" _No lo hagas. No lo hagas"._

Comenzó a buscar entre su almohada.

" _Cobarde. Cobarde"._

Miró detenidamente aquella cuchilla, lamentándose por ser tan él. Por no hacer nada en contra de aquellos que le molestaban hasta el cansancio. Poco a poco su salud mental se estaba agotando y en cualquier momento se derrumbaría más de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

La luz del sol que lograba entrar por su ventana, le hizo soltar un gruñido. No quería ir al instituto, desgraciadamente tenía que hacerlo, a no ser que quisiera recibir otro sermón por parte de la directora.

Con desgana se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar su reflejo. Sus ojos estaban rojos y algo hinchados debido al llanto. Bufó, dirigiéndose ahora a la ducha.

Luego de abrir la llave de agua caliente se despojó de sus prendas, intentando no observar las cortadas que se había provocado la noche anterior. El agua logró hacer que relajara por completo su cuerpo. Por él se le pasaría todo el día ahí metido, bajo el agua, disfrutando de la calidez que le llenaba. Pero no podía, no tenían mucho dinero como para gastar agua a lo tonto.

Al terminar su ducha, se vistió como siempre. Una camisa negra de su banda favorita, un pantalón del mismo color y finalmente una chaqueta igualmente oscura. Y, por supuesto, no podía faltar su apreciado gorro. Era muy importante para él ya que era un regalo de su padre.

Tomó su mochila y en pocos minutos ya se encontraba en saliendo de su casa. No tenía apetito y no deseaba ver a su madre.

El camino fue silencioso, como todas las mañanas, mas, al pasar unos minutos, pudo sentir que alguien le seguía. No. Estaba seguro de que alguien le estaba siguiendo. Quizá era Trent que había decidido molestarle desde muy temprano, pero no podía asegurarlo. Además le daba temor voltear y toparse con un puñetazo en su rostro.

–Buenos dias, Stan.

Se detuvo en seco al reconocer aquella voz. En ese momento sintió dos cosas; alivio, ya que no recibiría un golpe, al menos no por ahora, y asco; nuevamente asco.

–Antes de que me acuses de que te estoy siguiendo, debo decirte que vivo a pocas casas de la tuya. Que coincidencia, ¿no crees?

No respondió. Retomó su camino sintiendo como el pelirrojo iba atrás de él. Joder, sólo debe ignorarlo y ya. No es tan difícil, ha ignorado a todos los de su clase así que sería pan comido.

O eso quería pensar.

Porque la verdad era que Kyle, tenía otros planes.

* * *

 _¿Tú? ¿Con un nuevo fic aún cuando no actualizas los otros? Oie pero khe te paza? :v Tenía que escribir esto o no dormía. Pronto subiré el otro capítulo. :')_

 _No tengo nada más por decir, sólo que será un fic cortito y con mucha drama y tragedia. ¡Bae!_


	2. Chapter 2

**South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

Kyle creía que acercarse a Stan no iba a ser cosa del otro mundo, que sólo sería cuestión de acercarse y decirle un simple "hola" y que el azabache le respondería igual. No contó con que éste fuese realmente bueno a la hora de ignorar o escapar de él cada que estaba por pronunciar palabra alguna. Pareciese que, en efecto, Stanley no deseaba hablar con nadie, como si su mente se encontrara en cualquier parte menos en las personas que le rodeaban, y era ese detalle el que llamaba la atención del pelirrojo. Provocando que su interés por él creciera a cada segundo que le miraba.

–No entiendo cuál es tú afán para hablarle. –Miró con pereza a su mejor amigo. –Stan siempre ha sido muy reservado, demasiado. Además, el hecho de que lo golpeen a diario no ayuda mucho a que intente socializar.

Suspiró levemente, apartando su mirada para posarla en el azabache que se hallaba entrenando para el próximo partido de fútbol. Sonrió un poco.

–Deberías preocuparte más por Craig. –Habló de nuevo, Kenny, viendo a la misma dirección a la que el pelirrojo observaba. –Después de todo fue por él por quien te cambiaste de colegio.

–Lo sé. –Alzó una mano en señal de saludo, al notar como el mencionado le miraba desde la cancha. –Stan tiene algo que me llama demasiado la atención. –Y nuevamente regresó al tema, haciendo que su acompañante pusiese los ojos en blanco.

–Ya, no eres al único. ¿Sabes quién es Wendy Testaburger? –Asintió. cómo no saberlo. A pesar de ser su segundo día en ese colegio, ya escuchó hablar de la chica más popular del instituto. Wendy era la chica perfecta y a la cual todos los chicos –y algunas chicas – deseaban como pareja. Era inteligente, hermosa, líder de las porristas y que defiende sus ideales sin importar qué. Sino fuese porque era novia de Eric Cartman, la mayoría estaría detrás de ella. –Ella estuvo enamorada de Stan.

– ¿En serio?

–Yep. Quiso acercarse a él, y lo logró, sin embargo se desesperó por la actitud tan cerrada de Marsh que terminó cambiándolo por Cartman.

–Que perra.

–Algo. –Se encogió de hombros. –Lo peor es que Stan sí logró enamorarse de ella. Imaginarás lo que sufrió al ver que Wendy ya lo había cambiado por el más bravucón del colegio. –Sonrió.

Kyle no supo qué responder, lo único que pudo hacer fue imaginarse lo mal que el pelo negro debió haberla pasado. Anda, que te cambien por otro debe ser realmente feo, y más si es por alguien como Eric.

–Espera... Ese tal Cartman, ¿es el más bravucón? ¿También molesta a Stan?

–Oh, no, para nada. Cartman es un maldito, pero jamás le ha puesto un dedo encima a Marsh.–Respondió el rubio. –Y no, no se porqué. –Se apresuró a contestar la obvia pregunta que estaba por hacer el pelirrojo.

Decidieron dejar el tema hasta ahí, aunque Kyle tenía un sinfín de dudas sobre aquel azabache, ya no quería molestar a Kenny con cada una de sus preguntas. Además, por alguna razón desconocida prefería responderlas por si mismo. Quería acercarse a él sin importar cómo y lo iba a lograr, después de todo siempre conseguía lo que quería y no iba a rendirse hasta obtener la amistad del chico con pinta de gótico. O al menos hasta lograr saber un poco más de él. ¿Por qué era tan callado? ¿Por qué lo molestaban? Y la duda que le había quedado desde la tarde anterior. ¿Qué tanto hay escrito en aquella libreta que pareciera ser un tesoro para Marsh?

–Craig, te veías tan apetecible durante el entrenamiento.~–La voz melosa de Kenny le obligó a salir de sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada para ver como su pareja le enseñaba el dedo medio al rubio mientras éste hacía un puchero con sus labios. –Oh, vamos, si tu novio no te halaga, ¿quién lo va a hacer?

–No me interesan los halagos de alguien que seguramente sufre de sífilis o parecido.

–Auch, golpe bajo.

Kyle soltó una pequeña risa antes de sentir como sus labios eran atrapados por los del moreno, haciéndole sonrojar, mas no dudó en corresponder el beso.

–Ow, tan lindos.~

– ¿No tienes a quien follarte hoy, o qué?

–Hoy no, Craikeers. Al menos que ustedes quieran hacer un trío. Estoy más que puesto.

– ¡Kenny! –Exclamó el pelirrojo, sonrojándose por completo.

– ¡Era broma, dude!

Craig únicamente le sacó el dedo del medio mientras tomaba asiento en la silla que se encontraba a un lado de su novio.

– ¿Y, de qué tanto hablaban?

–Nah, de nada en especial. Sólo que tu novio está muy interesado en Stan. –Habló el rubio, moviendo su mano con desinterés. Kyle le dio una patada en el tobillo, provocando que soltara un gritillo de dolor. –Auch.

– ¿Sigues con eso? –Craig miró indiferente al pelirrojo, y a éste le dieron ganas de golpear a Kenny en la cabeza por abrir la boca. Conocía a su pareja, y era más que obvio que éste se ponía celoso hasta del aire.

–Sólo tengo curiosidad, ¿de acuerdo?

–Ajá.

–Vale, vale, no discutan. –Calmó el blondo, notando el ambiente pesado que comenzaba a sentirse. Ese par se la podía pasar horas discutiendo. Realmente, le sorprendía que siguieran juntos, aún cuando son como el agua y el aceite. Él lo sabía, o al menos lograba notar que Craig y Kyle no eran precisamente el uno para el otro. –Debemos irnos a clase, Craig. –Terminó de decir, al escuchar el sonido que indicaba el final del descanso.

–Vete tú. Tengo el permiso para quedarnos a practicar en lo que resta del día. –Respondió el azabache, con su típico tono de indiferencia.

–De acuerdo. Nos vemos, Kyle.

–Vale, adiós. –El de ojos azules no tardó en desaparecer.

– ¿Y bien?

– ¿Y bien qué, Craig?

Kyle suspiró, hastío de que el morocho le armara escenas de celos sin sentido. Vale, le gustaba ver que Craig en verdad lo amaba. Habían pasado por tantas cosas para poder estar juntos y no deseaba que todo ello hubiese sido en vano. Había enfrentado a sus padres al darles la noticia de que era homosexual y peor aún, de que era pareja del más problemático del pueblo. Aún recordaba los gritos de su madre y los vanos intentos de su padre para tranquilizarla. ¡Habían pasado por mucho! Y era por eso que Kyle realmente amaba a Tucker, odiaba pelear con él pero bien sabía que las discusiones en su relación eran inevitables. –Craig, sólo es curiosidad. Es imposible que alguien como Stan llegue a atraerme... Yo te amo. –Apartó la mirada, avergonzado. Odiaba la cursileria, pero debía aclararle bien a la persona frente a él sus sentimientos sino quería tener problemas realmente innecesarios.

Al no recibir una respuesta, alzó la mirada para observar el rostro del morocho, sonrojándose levemente al ver la pequeña curvatura que los labios contrarios estaban formando. Y es que, joder, Craig nunca sonreía, o al menos no lo hacía seguido, y ser él el causante de aquella sonrisa, le ponía estúpidamente feliz.

 _Porque su felicidad era Craig Tucker, de eso estaba seguro._

•••

¿Qué es la felicidad? ¿Cómo se siente ser feliz? Se dice que cuando uno es verdaderamente feliz, nada importa. Los labios de uno se la pasan curvados hacia arriba en una sonrisa que da a mostrar la inmensa felicidad que se siente. Cada persona, es feliz por algo, por lo que sea. Y por más indiferente que uno sea, no puede ocultar lo feliz que se siente por equis razón. La felicidad es lo primero que se nota en cualquier persona, no sólo en la sonrisa sino también en sus ojos, en su forma de expresarse y de más.

Para él, ¿habrá algo que le haga feliz? Desde la muerte de su padre y de su hermana, jamás ha vuelto a sentir aquella sensación de inmensa felicidad como antes. Siempre hay un vacío en él que nadie ha logrado llenar, la última vez que dejó que alguien hiciera el intento de, terminó lastimado y sin ganas de volver a dejar entrar a alguien en su patética vida.

Y es que, su confianza hacia los demás eran realmente nulas. ¿Para que confiar en alguien si lo único que harán es dañarte? Lo había comprobado con Wendy, la única persona por la cual llegó a sentir 'algo', para que al final ella terminara haciéndole a un lado. Las personas sólo entran a tu vida para arruinarla, era el pensamiento que él tenía.

Por ello, al ver la insistencia por parte de aquel pelirrojo para hablarle, comenzó a sentirse realmente asustado. Nadie, realmente nadie, había mostrado tanto interés para con él. Normalmente a la primera que él no respondiera se iban y ya jamás hacían el intento de volver a dirigirle la palabra. Pero este chico no, insistía tanto que el azabache ya no sabía qué hacer.

Suspiró cansado, pensando que lo mejor era hablar con el chico. Decirle que no le interesaba en absoluto el hablarle y que ya le dejara de una buena vez en paz. Porque desde que entró al colegio, hacia una semana, Kyle no hacia otra cosa más que seguirle y hablarle en espera de que abriera la boca y felizmente se pusiera a platicar con él.

Luego de asegurarse de que Trent o alguno de sus amigos no se encontraran en el pasillo, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Afortunadamente era viernes, por lo que no tendría que pararse temprano al día siguiente para asistir a aquel infierno disfrazado de colegio. Ya lo habían golpeado en el descaso por lo que supuso que llegaría bien a su casa, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar, ya que la idea de que lo estuviesen esperando en la salida, no le era muy de su agrado.

Para su buena suerte, en la salida no estaba Trent ni ninguno de sus amigos. Y para su mala suerte quien estaba ahí parado, como todos los días, era aquel pelirrojo. Joder, ¿es que acaso no tiene que irse a follar con Tucker o qué? La situación le estaba desesperando demasiado. Y es que, más que nada, lo que más le preocupaba era que Craig se enojara con él y terminara golpeándole por andar llevándose toda la atención de su estúpido novio. Como si fuese su problema.

Pasó de largo, como siempre, ignorando al de ojos verdes aunque a los segundos notó sus pasos detrás de él.

Kyle sabía de sobra que de esa manera se veía como todo un jodido acosador, pero se justificaba diciéndose a si mismo que era para una buena causa. No iba a detenerse hasta que Stan se dignara a hablarle aunque sea para mandarle a la mierda, se sentía con la necesidad de escuchar su voz. En las clases nunca hablaba, a decir verdad, no abría la boca para nada que no fuese para comer, por lo que la única vez que le vio hablar fue cuando le entregó su libreta.

Afortunadamente Craig estaría ocupado aquella tarde, al parecer cuidando al hijo de uno de los amigos de su padre. La idea de Craig cuidando a un chico de catorce años se le hacia demasiado adorable, e incluso se quiso ofrecer para ayudarle, mas, y como venía sucediendo en aquella semana, su prioridad era hablarle a Stan.

«Después de todo si parezco acosador»

Observó la espalda del azabache, preguntándose qué clase de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza.

Frenó su paso al ver como Stan de igual manera se detenía. Creyó, por un momento, que al fin se daría la vuelta y se dignaría a hablarle, sin embargo, Stan no decía nada, ni siquiera se movía y Kyle comenzó a sentirse un poco preocupado, misma preocupación que aumentó al ver como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

– ¿Stan?

Se acercó a él, a paso lento, alarmándose al ver que el pelo negro estaba derramando lágrimas.

– ¿Estás bien?

El contrario le miró, sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de negación. No. Definitivamente no estaba nada bien. Kyle no supo qué decir o qué hacer. No pensó que Stan se pondría a derramar lágrimas en ese momento.

–N-N-No quiero ir a c-casa.

Y entonces Kyle supo qué hacer.

•••

– ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Asintió levemente, sin atreverse a mirar al chico que se hallaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta. Se maldecía por haberse puesto de aquella manera frente a Kyle. No había sido el momento adecuado para ponerse a pensar en todo lo que le atormentaba.

–Bien. –Kyle se acercó a él, tomando asiento a su lado. Se hallaban en su habitación. Había decidido llevarle a su casa para que se tranquilizara. – ¿Quieres un vaso de agua, o algo?

Negó.

Kyle suspiró.

–Y-Yo me tengo que ir.

Hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie, mas se detuvo. La verdad era que en efecto no quería irse a su casa. Era viernes, ese día su padrastro tenía descanso y no quería verle.

– ¿Seguro?

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en hablarme? Te dije que no te acercaras a mí.

El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa.

–No lo sé. –Respondió. –Me llamas mucho la atención. ¿No te ha pasado? Querer conocer a alguien sólo porque se te hace... Interesante. –Stan le miró, con una ceja levemente alzada. –Al parecer no. Stan, yo sólo quiero ser tu amigo.

–No me interesa tener tu amistad.

–Yo haré que te interese.

Desvió su mirada. Ese chico era realmente extraño. No miente al decir que no le interesa tener la amistad del chico a su lado. Sin embargo, una parte; una mínima parte en él le dice que acepte, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Nada, ¿oh sí?

–Bueno, al parecer aún no quieres ir a casa, y no creo que tengas algún amigo con quién irte. En ese caso, hay que ver una película. –Se puso de pie, caminando hacia el mueble pequeño que adornaba la habitación. Abrió uno de los cajones y comenzó a sacar cada una de las películas que tenía. –Te preguntaría qué género te gusta más, pero sé que no me vas a responder. Así que ver una de terror no estaría mal.

Stan hizo una mueca. Bien podría pararse e irse de ahí, pero el pelirrojo tenía razón. No quería ir a casa y no tenía ánimos para irse a vagar por ahí. Tomó una de las almohadas que adornaban la cama del más bajo, y la abrazó contra su pecho, resignándose a quedarse ahí en lo que resta de la tarde.

Kyle le miró de reojo, sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se apresuró a colocar la película.

–Tus padres...

–Mi padre no está, y mi mamá está encantada de que tenga una visita. –Respondió. –Y tengo un hermano menor. Te lo digo para que no te asustes si entra de repente a la habitación.

Stan asintió, mirando detenidamente cada movimiento que el adverso hacía.

–Listo. –Tomó el control y regresó a sentarse a lado del más alto. –Nunca he visto esa película, y he de admitir que me asusto demasiado fácil.

–Donde me abraces, te aviento al suelo.

Kyle soltó una pequeña carcajada, y Stan, por inercia, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

.

Una semana entera huyendo de aquel extraño, para que ahora se encontrara ahí sentado a su lado, observando una película de terror y tratando de no reír ante las expresiones de susto que el contrario realizaba con cada escena sangrienta que se desarrollaba en la película.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez tener la amistad de aquel no era tan mala idea. La verdad era que la idea de tener a alguien con quien compartir ideas, gustos o parecido llamaba mucho su interés. Alguien a quien pudiese llamar "amigo". Aunque también, la idea seguía dándole miedo. ¿Y si terminaba encariñándose demasiado con Kyle? ¿Y si éste, al igual que todos, termina por hacerle a un lado? No quería volver a pasar por ello. No de nuevo.

–Maldita película de mierda. –Masculló el judío, tomando el control para apagar la televisión una vez los créditos aparecieron en la pantalla. –Poniendo cosas tan irrealistas, ¿a quién creen que van a asustar con ello?

–Lo dice él que casi llora.

–Callate.

Stan miró el reloj que se encontraba sobre el mueble a su lado, notando que ya era demasiado tarde y que tenía que volver a casa. Seguramente Sharon ya debía estar bastante preocupada. Con un suspiro, dejó la almohada que había estado abrazando, y miró al ajeno. Éste le regresó la mirada y le sonrió; provocándole náuseas.

–M-Me tengo que ir.

–Oh, claro. Te acompaño.

No respondió, simplemente se puso de pie y esperó a que el dueño de la habitación saliera para ir detrás de él.

–Eh, yo, supongo que gracias, por permitir que me quedara.

–No agradezcas. Al contrario, yo te agradezco que al fin te hayas dignado a hablarme. –Una risa salió de sus labios. Stan no respondió, se limitó a caminar a la entrada. –Stan, quiero preguntarte algo.

– ¿Qué?

Abrió la puerta y salió, deteniéndose al estar afuera para girarse y mirar al de gorro verde.

–Bueno, pues. Sonará demasiado tonto que lo pregunte pero... ¿Somos amigos?

Lo veía venir. Quiso huir, decirle que no y que no volviese a cruzarse en su camino. El que haya aceptado quedarse ahí y ver una película no significaba nada. Sin embargo, sólo se limitó a volver a asentir y, joder, casi se arrepiente de haber aceptado al ver la expresión en el rubicundo.

Sus labios formaron una gran sonrisa, dando a relucir los pequeños hoyuelos que se le formaban, y sus ojos brillaban de una manera inusual, parecía un niño pequeño al cual acaban de regalarle un juguete.

 _Era adorable, y realmente nauseabundo._

–A-Adiós.

Giró sobre sus talones y se apresuró a caminar, alejándose de aquel chico. Pensando que quizá hizo mal.

–Vaya cara de tonto que pones.

– ¡Ike! –Kyle cerró la puerta, y se giró para toparse con el rostro divertido de su hermano.

–Oye, tranquilo. –Rió. –No sabía que ahora eras amigo de los emos.

–No es emo.

–Ajá. ¿Gótico? Como sea, es raro que traigas a alguien que no sea Kenny o mi cuñado. –Expresó. –Además, tu cara...

– ¿Qué tiene mi cara?

–Eh... No, nada.

Kyle le miró confundido, pero a los segundos decidió ignorarlo y caminar a su habitación. Ike le siguió con la mirada, para después dirigir su vista hacia la entrada. Ese chico. Podía jurar que nunca antes había visto aquella mirada en su hermano.

•••

Suspiró con frustración, intentando calmarse para no perder el control y ponerse a gritar un sinfín de palabras malsonantes. Jamás debió aceptar aquel favor. Es más, ni siquiera sabía porque había aceptado cuidar a aquel niño que le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza.

–Ey, no era mi intención gritarte, es sólo que... –Se hincó frente al chico que se hallaba hecho bolita entre la cama y el ropero. Por un momento sintió lastima al verle temblar de aquella manera. Ya se lo habían dicho sus padres.

 _«Antes de que aceptes, debes de saber que él es un chico, especial»_

Y vaya que lo era.

– _Ngh_...

Suspiró.

–Oye, ya te pedí disculpas. Vete a la mierda si no me quieres hablar. –Llegó a su límite. Y es que desde que había llegado el chico no quería salir de la habitación, y Craig podría tener todo menos paciencia. –Tweek.

–L-L-Largate.

–No.

– _Gah_. Ambos sabemos que no quieres estar aquí, cuidando a un loco. A-Así que vete.

–Me van a pagar por cuidarte, y no voy a desperdiciar ese dinero.

– _Ack_.

Finalmente el menor se dignó a levantar la mirada, dejando ver un par de ojos verde oliva, que brillaban debido a la rabia que estaba sintiendo. En otras circunstancias, Craig hubiese pensado que eran unos ojos bastante lindos, pero estaba lo suficientemente encabronado como para detenerse a pensar en algo sin importancia.

– ¿Vas a salir?

–No.

–Tweek.

–...

–...

Le enseñó el dedo medio y sin decir nada más, se puso de pie y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación. No iba a ponerse a discutir con un crío de catorce años. No estaba de humor como para soportar caprichos de un jodido enfermo mental.

Bajó a la sala y se dejó caer en el sillón. Inevitablemente comenzó a pensar en Kyle, en la actitud que estaba teniendo los últimos días para con el raro de Stanley. No sabía que era lo que le molestaba realmente, era algo que iba más allá de los celos. ¿Envidia? ¿De qué? No tenía nada que envidiarle a Marsh, él no era más que un raro antisocial comparado con él; el más popular del instituto.

Sintió una segunda presencia en la sala, por lo que se vio obligado a alzar la mirada. Tweek había bajado y ahora se dirigía a la cocina. Decidió ignorarle y seguir con sus pensamientos. Total, le valía nada lo que aquel rubio hiciese, después de todo era su casa.

–T-Tucker.

– ¿Qué?

–Ah, e-esto... Si estás aquí para cuidarme, necesito un favor.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–N-No alcanzo mi medicina.

Miró al chico, notando que lo único que salía de la cocina era la mitad de su cabeza. Sonrió un poco, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a donde el contrario se encontraba.

–N-No te burles.

–Es imposible no hacerlo.

– ¡Gah!

Se acercó a la alacena, y tomó el pequeño frasco de pastillas que reposaba en éste. Se lo entregó al menor y éste lo tomó inmediatamente. Su hora ya se había pasado y estaba comenzando a sentirse mareado.

Craig le miraba de reojo, intrigado.

– ¿Q-Qué miras, ngh?

–Lo despeinado que estás.

– ¡N-No mires mi cabello!

* * *

 **Cortito porque la inspiración no está buena. (?) Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. uvur**


	3. Chapter 3

**South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

 **Advertencia: Violación, y tanto drama que dará cáncer. (?)**

•

* * *

Se deleitaba con cada sonido que salía de los rosados labios del cuerpo bajo suyo, incitando a que sus caderas se moviesen con más rapidez y que los jadeos saliesen sin descaro alguno de su garganta; disfrutando las expresiones que el rostro de su pareja dibujaba por cada penetración que le propinaba.

–C-Craig... M-Más rápido, ah.

El pelirrojo movía sus caderas para hacer de las embestidas algo más profundo, volviéndose loco al tener al azabache en su interior. El cosquilleo comenzó a hacerse presente en la zona baja de su abdomen, advirtiendo que estaba a nada de llegar al orgasmo. Un gemido agudo escapó de su boca al sentir la mano ajena envolver su miembro provocando que el placer y la excitación acabaran con él.

– ¡Craig! –Gritó, corriéndose y manchando el abdomen de ambos. El susodicho no tardó en alcanzarle, y con un gruñido llenó el interior del menor. –Ah, mierda. –Kyle intentó regular su respiración, abrazándose al torso del más alto.

Craig salió de su interior y se dejó caer a su lado, rodeando la delgada cintura del contrario con sus brazos para apegarle a él.

Ninguno dijo nada por varios minutos en donde el único sonido existente era el de sus respiraciones tratando de tranquilizarse. Y es que no necesitaban decirse nada para saber lo que el otro pensaba mas no se atrevía a decir. Sus sentimientos quedaban bastantes claros y no les gustaba ser de aquellas parejas cursis que se decían 'te amo' después de tener relaciones. No era lo suyo y estaban bien así, porque sus sentimientos lograban transmitirlos con cada beso y caricia que se daban y eso era más que suficiente.

¿ _Verdad_?

–Es demasiado tarde, mi madre me va matar. –Rompió el silencio Kyle, al tomar su celular y ver la hora que el reloj marcaba. Craig rodó los ojos, provocándole una pequeña risa. –Debo irme.

–Quedate a dormir.

–Me encantaría, pero conoces a tu suegra, si no llego y sabe que estoy aquí, nos mata. –Si bien su madre se resignó y aceptó su relación, aún seguía teniéndole cierto odio a Tucker, y claro que no dudaba en demostrarlo cada que podía. Como cuando Craig iba a su casa y Sheila no dudaba en remarcarle cada uno de sus defectos. Si fuese por el morocho, ya la hubiera mandando a la mierda, pero por respeto a Kyle, se mantenía callado.

–Puta gorda. –Bueno, a veces.

–Craig. –Le riñó, sin embargo soltó una risa. Le dio un último beso en los labios para después separarse y ponerse de pie. Tomó sus prendas y comenzó a vestirse bajo la atenta mirada del más alto. Anteriormente se hubiese avergonzado, pero ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a estar desnudo frente a Craig que lejos de sentir vergüenza, sonreía divertido. –Te veo mañana en el colegio.

–Ya qué.

–Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con el chico que debías cuidar? Espero no le hayas asustado con tu cara de _'todo me vale mierda'_. –Habló, con curiosidad. Craig suspiró hastiado al recordar a aquel rubio que desgraciadamente debía cuidar de nuevo al día siguiente. Tweek era simplemente insoportable. Con sus tic's, sus paranoias y sus miradas de odio. Simplemente le sacaba de quicio y le daban ganas de mandarle al diablo. Sin embargo, dinero es dinero.

–Mal. –Fue toda su respuesta. –Ese rubio es insoportable.

–Oh, vamos, no debe ser tan malo. –Kyle se acercó a su rostro y depositó un pequeño beso. –Si quieres, mañana te ayudo a cuidarle. Conociéndote no tardarás en decirle hasta de lo que se va a morir.

–Que gracioso. –Expresó con ironía. –De acuerdo.

Luego de un par de besos más, Kyle ya se encontraba caminando hacia su casa. Aún tenía tarea por hacer y la idea de desvelarse bajaba sus ánimos. Mas, se sentía feliz. No sólo por haber estado con Craig, sino también porque mañana era Lunes y debía ir al colegio, e independientemente de que amaba los estudios, el motivo de sus ansias era cierto chico con pinta de gótico. Aquél al que estuvo hostigando por una semana entera para que le hablara.

–Hasta mañana, Stan. –Susurró, apresurando el paso.

•

– ¡Vete a la mierda!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo la rabia recorrer su cuerpo. Lo odiaba. Odiaba que su madre se dejara manipular por aquel hombre que tanto asco le provocaba.

– ¿¡Es que no te das cuenta!? ¡Por dios! ¡Ese hombre sólo llegó para arruinar nuestras vidas! ¡Por su culpa Shelly se suicidó! –Siguió gritando, al borde de la impotencia. Sharon sólo lo miraba con grandes lagrimas resbalando por sus pálidas mejillas. Su hijo tenía razón pero tenía miedo; terror de que al separarse, Dereck le hiciese algo a Stan. – ¿P-Por que dejas que te haga esto? –Murmuró, mirando el gran golpe que la castaña tenía en su mejilla.

–S-Stan... Lo lamento.

Giró bruscamente sobre sus talones y se apresuró a llegar a su habitación, dando un gran portazo y sintiéndose asqueado ante la cobardía que su madre presentaba, y consigo mismo por no poder hacer nada para defenderla.

" _ **Eres un maldito cobarde, ¿qué esperabas?"**_

Negó rápidamente, caminando hacia su cama y dejándose caer ahí con la mirada pérdida en el techo. ¿Cómo serían las cosas si se hubiese ido con Randy? Tenía esa opción, porque su padre le había dicho que podía irse con él, sin embargo se negó porque sabía que la nueva pareja de su madre era peligrosa y no podía dejarla sola con ese hombre.

Era un peligro.

Y aún así, aunque se haya quedado para protegerla a ella y a su hermana, no podía hacerlo. Era demasiado para él. Escuchar los sollozos y gritos de su madre cuando era golpeada y abusada por ese maldito le aterraban. Se sentía un cobarde y débil.

Maricón de mierda, como aquél le había llamado.

Antes tenía a Shelly, con quien nunca se había llevado bien, al menos no hasta que ese hombre apareció en sus vidas. Su relación se hizo más fuerte y ambos se protegían el uno al otro porque, ¿quién más lo iba a hacer? Sólo estaban ellos dos, solos y sin ayuda. Por ello, cuando su hermana llegó una noche a su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos e insultándose, Stan supo que el verdadero dolor apenas estaba comenzando.

 _"E-Ese maldito... E-El me violó, Stan... ¡Me violó!"_

Apretó los párpados con fuerza, y sin evitarlo comenzó a sollozar. Él pudo haberlo evitado. Claro que pudo. Pero era tan débil y cobarde que no podía hacer nada.

– _Mamá... ¿Q-Qué ocurre? –Se acercó a su progenitora al verla sollozar de esa manera tan desgarradora mientras era abrazada por su padre. Aquello le dio un mal presentimiento porque Randy no pisaba esa casa desde que se divorciaron. –Papá..._

– _Se suicidó, Stanley, Shelly está muerta._

–Pude haberlo evitado. –Susurró, con la voz quebrada. –Yo pude... Pero soy tan cobarde, tan... Patético.

– _Mamá, por favor, no podemos seguir así. Vámonos. Escapemos juntos de aquí. Deja a Dereck y vayamos con papá... Por favor._

– _N-No podemos, Stanley. N-No._

•

El sonido del despertador le hizo abrir los ojos con real cansancio. Era Lunes y no quería ir al insituto, sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de faltar. Con pesadez, apagó la alarma y se puso de pie, caminando en dirección al baño no sin antes haber tomado su ropa limpia.

–Mierda, soy un asco. –Se dijo al mirarse en el espejo. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos e hinchados, sin mencionar las profundas ojeras bajo éstos. Se quitó la playera y entonces lo confirmó; era un puto asco. Sus brazos estaban llenos de cortadas y en su vientre podían notarse algunas que otras, no tan graves como la de sus brazos. Con una mueca, terminó de quitarse las prendas para meterse bajo la regadera.

Unos minutos más tarde ya se encontraba listo. Tomó su mochila y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina y tomar agua. Por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento.

–Buenos días, Stan. El desayuno ya casi está.

–No tengo hambre. –Le respondió a su madre, con un tono demasiado frío para su gusto.

Sharon sintió su pecho quebrarse. Era obvio que su hijo la odiaba por darle la vida que le estaba dando, pero no era su culpa. No lo era.

–Adiós.

–Con cuidado.

Stan salió de la casa, y jura que por poco vuelve a meterse al ver a Kyle esperándole a unos metros de distancia. Entonces recordó lo sucedido el viernes y, luego de maldecirse, comenzó a caminar hacia él. Resignándose a tener que soportarlo.

–Hola, Stan.

–Kyle.

– ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó el más bajo, al observar los ojos azules de Stan. Era como si hubiese estado llorando. –Stan...

–Estoy bien. Vámonos que no quiero llegar tarde. –Le cortó bruscamente el azabache mientras comenzaba a caminar. Lo que menos necesitaba era tener a aquel pelirrojo de entrometido. Kyle no dijo nada y se limitó a caminar a su lado, intrigado. Mas decidió no preguntar nada pues no quería que Stan se enojara con él. No cuando finalmente se dignó a hablarle.

El camino era demasiado silencioso, cosa que el pelo negro agradecía pero que al pelirrojo le parecía de lo más incómodo. No sabía qué mierda decir. Era obvio que Stan no estaba de ánimos y no quería cagarla comenzando a hablar de cosas sin sentido. Así que decidió hundirse en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué hay detrás de Marsh? ¿Por qué razón siempre se veía perdido de todo? Su curiosidad hacia aquel chico era enorme, y no había nadie que pudiese darle aunque sea poca información sobre su vida.

Estaba tan perdido en su cabeza, que no notó cuándo llegaron al colegio, ni mucho menos notó cuando aquel chico alto empujó a Stan, provocando que éste cayera al suelo. Parpadeó un par de veces, antes de fruncir el entrecejo. Estaba por reclamar algo pero sintió como alguien le tomaba del brazo y se lo llevaba de ahí.

– ¡Craig!

–Escuchame, Kyle. –Habló el mayor, deteniendo el paso para mirarle con seriedad, misma que provocó un estremecimiento en el menor. Pocas veces Craig usaba esa mirada para con él. –No estoy de acuerdo con que ahora seas amigo de Marsh, pero lo voy a respetar y no te obligare a alejarte de él si no quieres. Pero, no dejaré que te metas cuando lo molesten.

– ¿Qué?

–Hablé con todos y les amenacé para que no te tocaran ni un solo pelo.

– ¿Y porqué no les pediste que dejaran a Stan en paz?

–No puedo hacer eso.

– ¿Por qué? Joder, si pudiste pedirles que a mí no me hicieran nada porqué no puedes pedirles que dejen a Stan en paz.

–Eso no está en mis manos. ¿De acuerdo? No sé qué mierda se traiga Trent con ese idiota y no me interesa. Aquí él único que me importa eres tú.

Kyle se soltó de su agarre, molesto. Se dio la vuelta y al no ver a Stan ni a ninguno de aquellos que siempre molestaban a éste, apretó los puños. Se lo llevaron. Mierda.

–Kyle, por favor.

–Dejame en paz, Tucker.

Y sin decir nada más se alejó de ahí para dirigirse a su salón. El azabache apretó los dientes con fuerza, maldiciendo a ese jodido emo de mierda por entrometerse en su camino. Pero las cosas no se quedarían así. Si bien no le insistiría a Kyle para que se alejase de él, si podía dejarle en claro unas cosas a Stan.

 _Que se alejara de su novio._

•

Kyle estaba, literalmente, comiéndose las uñas. Era la segunda hora y Stan no aparecía por ningún lado. Quería salir del salón para buscarle pero no quería arriesgarse a ser castigado.

Cobarde.

Rápidamente su mirada se posó en la entrada cuando ésta comenzó a abrirse. Sintió su corazón contraerse al mirar al chico que había entrado. ¿Qué mierda le habían hecho? Tenía golpes en el rostro, su cabello totalmente desordenado y sus prendas sucias y levemente rotas. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue su forma de caminar.

Estaba cojeando.

Nadie pareció inmutarse, ni siquiera la profesora que aparentemente no había notado el estado en el que había llegado el azabache.

–Stan... –Susurró, Kyle, sin apartar su mirada del chico y, por primera vez, se sintió culpable.

Stan estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no quebrarse. Mierda. Se sentía usado, se sentía sucio. Y es que los golpes le daban lo mismo, el dolor no se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de él. Trent, ese maldito. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Jamás lo imaginó. Sabía que era un maldito hijo de puta. Pero no imaginó que fuese tan cruel.

Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que el sabor metálico no tardó en hacerse presente. Apretó los párpados con fuerza y sin soportarlo más se puso de pie y se apresuró a salir del aula antes de que las lágrimas le traicionaran.

Y como si el mundo le odiara, sintió como alguien le tomaba del brazo y lo estampaba en la pared, provocando que el dolor en su cadera le hiciese soltar un quejido de dolor. Abrió los ojos y no se sorprendió al ver a Craig Tucker con aquella mirada de odio que siempre le ha dado.

–Voy a hacer claro, idiota. –Habló. –Quiero que te alejes de Kyle. ¿Entendido?

–E-Eso deberías decírselo a él. Que no me deja en paz.

–Mira, Marsh...

– ¡CALLATE, MIERDA! ¡POR MÍ TÚ, EL IDIOTA DE TU NOVIO Y TODO EL JODIDO MUNDO PUEDEN IRSE A LA MIERDA! –Gritó con tanta fuerza que Craig le soltó, sorprendido. –D-Dejame en paz, ya... P-Por favor.

–Tsk, eres más cobarde de lo que creía. –Masculló el mayor. –Estás advertido. No te acerques a Kyle, o juro que te mato. –Sin agregar nada más, se alejó de ahí, dejando a Stan con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

–Vaya, ese grito debió escucharse por todo el colegio. –Aquella voz le hizo detener el paso. – ¿Todo bien, Tucker?

–Vete a la mierda.

–Oh, vamos, sólo fue una pregunta. No puedo creer que por esa rata judía hayas amenazado de muerte al pobre de Stan. –Rió.

–Mira, Cartman, vuelves a insultar a Kyle y juro que...

– _¿Qué se siente golpear al que era tu mejor amigo?_

–Callate.

–Todavía recuerdo cuando defendías a Stan de los que le molestaban. –Siguió Catman, ignorando al azabache. –O cuando ambos se escapaban de clase para pasar tiempo cómo los mejores amigos que eran. Que tiempos, ¿no crees?

–Vete a la mierda. –Repitió.

Eric rió, dando media vuelta para ir a la biblioteca donde su novia le esperaba. Le encantaba joder a Craig. Éste golpeó con fuerza la pared, deseando que Stan desapareciera de su vida de una puta vez.

•

No supo cómo llegó hasta ahí.

Había salido del instituto y no quería regresar a casa donde seguramente su madre estaría molestándole y preguntándole que le había pasado. No quería preocuparla ni que le viera en ese estado tan miserable.

¿Cómo es posible que ese día se haya vuelto tan mierda?

Alzó su diestra y tocó el timbre de aquella casa, rogando para que el chico al que buscaba se encontrara en casa. No era su amigo, o al menos Stan no lo consideraba de esa manera, pero éste le había dicho que si necesitaba algo no dudará en ir con él.

Aunque bueno, ese chico era jodidamente amable con todos.

Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió, y el chico que había salido abrió sus ojos de golpe al ver al azabache en ese estado.

–N-No preguntes solo, necesito quedarme aquí hasta las dos.

–S-Stan. –Se mordió la lengua para evitar hacer alguna pregunta, y se hizo a un lado para que el pelo negro entrara. –S-Sientate. Iré por el botiquín. –Dijo, caminando en dirección al baño.

Stan hizo caso y se sentó en uno de los sillones, con cuidado. En pocos minutos el otro llegó y se sentó a un lado de él, abriendo el botiquín para empezar a curarle las heridas físicas.

–D-Dios...

–Gracias.

–N-No agradezcas. –El menor le sonrió, tan dulcemente que Stan no soportó más y estalló en llanto. –S-Stan. –Dejó el algodón a un lado y no tardó en envolver el cuerpo ajeno entre sus brazos, escuchando como aquellos desgarradores sollozos inundaban la sala.

–N-No puedo... Butters, ya... Ya no.

–Lo sé, Stan.

.

.

.

– ¿Te sientes mejor?

Butters se acercó al pelo negro y le entregó una taza llena de chocolate, misma que el moreno no tardó en tomar. Amaba el chocolate que el rubio frente a el preparaba. Asintió un poco, sin atreverse a hablar pues el llorar de aquella manera realmente le dejó con un ligero dolor en la garganta. El más chico de ahí se sentó en el sillón frente al otro, sonriendo un poco. Ya había curado las heridas del ojiazul, o al menos la del rostro ya que el más alto no se dejó revisar los brazos, mas había algo que le preocupaba más que cualquier herida física.

–L-Lo hizo, ¿verdad?

–Butters, yo ya no quiero hablar.

–Lo hizo. –Confirmó. Y es que conocía a Trent y sabía de lo que éste era capaz.

Stan miró el suelo. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan dulce y gentil como Butters sea primo de Trent Boyett? Era una gran ironía.

–Aún duele.

–Lo sé.

Y lo sabía. Porque el también fue víctima de Trent y tuvo que soportar cada uno de sus abusos.

El sonido del timbre hizo que el rubio se pusiera de pie y rápidamente caminara hacia la entrada. Stan le dio un sorbo a su chocolate y se deleitó por el sabor y la calidez que sintió en la garganta.

–Butterscup~

–K-Kenny.

Alzó la mirada con curiosidad, bajándola inmediatamente al observar como un rubio mucho más alto que Leopold y con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro entraba a la casa. Pasó a observar el líquido oscuro que tenía en su taza como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

– ¿N-No tienes que estar en clases?

–Nah. La vieja de filosofía aburre como no tienes idea. So, pensé que visitar a mi novio no sería malo. ¿Oh si?

–N-No, para nada. –Respondió, y entonces recordó que Stan estaba presente. –Ah, Stan. Él es Kenny. Kenny él es Stan. –Presentó.

El azabache únicamente asintió sin ganas de ser cortés y el rubio no lo podía creer. ¿Qué hacía ese chico en casa de su pareja? Y no eran celos, simplemente curiosidad ya que, bueno, no imaginó que el menor conociera a aquel gótico que ha estado llamando la atención de su mejor amigo. Le miró atentamente, notando las heridas que tenía en el rostro y a juzgar por sus ropas le debieron haber pegado bastante duro.

– ¿Quieres comer?

–Me encantaría. –Respondió con ánimos, provocando una pequeña risa por parte de su pareja. Sin nada más qué decir se sentó en el sofá frente al que Stan se encontraba sentado, y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello. Butters ya estaba en la cocina por lo que el silencio era un tanto incómodo. Y, era de esperar que Marsh no hablaría, o eso pensó.

–No sabía que Butters tenía pareja.

–Eres el primero en saberlo. –Respondió, con una sonrisa. Al ver la mirada curiosa del otro, siguió hablando. –Lo mantenemos en secreto para evitar que alguien, supongo ya sabes quién, le haga daño.

–Trent. –Murmuró.

–Exacto. –Afirmó. –Ese idiota también golpeaba a Butters. –Prosiguió. –Tuve que hacer ciertas cosas para que lo dejara en paz, y afortunadamente lo hizo. Aún así, no podemos decir que somos pareja porque tenemos miedo. Ya sabes, de que se arrepienta y decida volver a hacerle daño.

Bajó la mirada sin saber qué responder. Tenía mucha curiosidad para saber qué cosas tuvo que hacer el más alto, mas no iba a preguntar porque era obvio que no era de su incumbencia. Dio otro sorbo a su chocolate.

–Kyle ha insistido bastante. ¿Verdad?

Regresó su mirada al otro. Por un momento se había olvidado de aquel pelirrojo, quien seguramente estaba de lo más feliz entre los brazos del idiota de Craig. Y es que, claro, cuando salió del aula tenía la mínima esperanza de que Kyle le siguiese.

 _ **Eres un estúpido.**_

Lo era, definitivamente.

–Es mi mejor amigo. –Habló nuevamente el rubio, al ver que el otro no decía nada. –Nunca antes lo había visto con la necesidad de hablarle a alguien.

–Ah.

–Él es como un hermano para mí. Y no quiero que nada le pase.

–Ya, entiendo. No te preocupes que no me volveré a acercar a él. –Pronunció.

–No. No me refería a eso...

–Es bastante obvio. –Interrumpió. –Si está cerca de mí es posible que también sea molestado, lo sé. Así que todos pueden estar tranquilos por su amigo que no le dirigiré la puta palabra.

–Stan.

–Me debo ir. –Se puso de pie. ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba? No lo sabía y no tenía ganas de pensar en ello. –Butters, gracias por dejar que me quede pero debo irme.

– ¿P-Pasó algo?

–No, nada. Nos vemos. –Dejó la taza sobre el fregadero y caminó hacia la salida, ignorando a Kenny.

•

Kyle mordió por última vez su labio inferior, adentrándose a la biblioteca que a esas horas siempre se encontraba vacía. Debía aclarar sus dudas sobre Stan. Quería ayudarle pero bien sabía que sin saber nada de su vida no podría ayudarle en nada. Y también sabía que la única persona que podría ayudarle, era ella.

Se adentró al lugar y paseó su mirada por éste, esbozando una sonrisa al encontrar a la persona que buscaba.

– ¿Wendy?

La susodicha, que se encontraba acomodando algunos libros, se giró para observar a la persona que le había hablado. El novio de Craig Tucker, pensó.

–Hola. –Kyle había escuchado que Wendy era hermosa pero, no imaginó que tanto, y bien el era homosexual pero sabía admitir cuando una mujer era realmente bella. – ¿Kyle, no?

–Sí. –Estaba por preguntar cómo lo sabia, pero la respuesta no tardó en llegar, a lo que suspiró. –Yo, quería hablar contigo, de alguien.

–No le hablo a Craig, me cae mal.

–No, no es sobre ese idiota. –Rió. –Es sobre Stanley Marsh.

Wendy bajó la mirada al escuchar ese nombre.

–Sé que posiblemente no quieras hablar de él, por obvias razones. Pero por favor, te suplico que me digas todo lo que sepas de su vida.

– ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –Frunció en ceño. –Stan sufre bastante y no puedo arriesgarme a decir lo que sé, menos al que es novio de Tucker.

–Craig no sabe que estoy aquí. –Se apresuró a aclarar. –Estoy por mi cuenta porque quiero ayudar a Stan. Él, él ha despertado mi interés y me gustaría poder hacer algo por él. Por favor.

Wendy le miró fijamente, captando la sinceridad en los orbes verdosos que el más bajo poseía. Con un suspiro, le indicó que de sentara a lo que el otro no dudó en hacer. La morena no pensó que alguna vez tendría que hablar sobre Stan de nuevo. No se sentía con ese derecho después de lo que le hizo al azabache, sin embargo, había notado algo en la mirada del pelirrojo.

Tal vez este chico si podría ayudarle.

–Stan tiene muchos problemas en casa. –Comenzó. –Sus padres se separaron hace años y su madre comenzó una relación con otro hombre. –Kyle escuchaba atento. –Este hombre golpea a su madre y es el causante de la muerte de la hermana mayor de Stan. No sé mucho sobre ellos porque Stan nunca me dijo nada, lo que sé lo averigüe por mi cuenta. Pero si hay una cosa de la que estoy totalmente segura.

•

Cuando era un niño, le gustaba ir al parque con sus padres a jugar. Siempre que iban se olvidaba de todos los problemas que en su cabeza tenía. Sólo eran él y lo juegos divertidos que sus padres inventaban para él. No habían voces en su cabeza, ni gnomos que quisieran robarle su ropa interior.

¿Cuántos años han pasado de todos esos momentos divertidos?

Dos años.

Cuando su enfermedad avanzó sabía que ya no iba a poder ir al parque con sus padres, porque ella siempre salía y le atormentaba hasta que terminaba gritando y pidiéndole a sus padres que hagan algo para que se callara; que ya no quería escucharla.

Y por supuesto, terminaba armando una escena.

Sus visitas al psicólogo comenzaron a ser del diario, pues su enfermedad estaba avanzando y eso sólo atormentaba la pequeña cabeza de Tweek, que en un intento para aliviar el dolor que sentía había comenzado a autolesionarse. Por obviedad sus padres no tardaron en darse cuenta y las cosas se complicaron.

Las medicinas aumentaron y sus ataques de ansiedad eran diarias. Hasta que sus padres pronunciaron las palabras que tanto le aterraban.

"Lo mejor será internarlo"

Y les suplicó que no lo hicieran, que se portaría bien y que sería un niño bueno pero que no lo encerraran. Porque era peor para él. Estaría vulnerable ante ella. Y no quería alejarse de las únicas personas que lo aman de verdad, aún siendo un enfermo mental.

–Tweek.

La voz del mayor provocó que el rubio diera un pequeño brinco en su lugar. Se había sumergido en sus pensamientos por lo que olvidó que Craig estaba ahí. Lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia él, observando cómo éste le miraba con indiferencia desde la cocina.

Daba miedo.

–Ven a tomarte la medicina.

Asintió levemente, poniéndose torpemente de pie y caminando hacia donde el morocho se encontraba. Estando frente a él, tomó las pastillas que el alto le ofrecía y caminó ahora por un vaso de agua.

–Tus padres me dijeron que podríamos salir.

– ¿E-En serio?

No, la verdad no. Sin embargo Craig había sido informado de que Tweek no salía de casa para nada más que no fuesen sus consultas con el psicólogo. Y que tenía prohibido hacerlo pero... Salir aunque sea un rato no le haría daño, ¿oh sí? Además él no estaba de ánimos para estar ahí encerrado e irse dejando solo al menor no era una opción.

–Sí. Pero sólo iremos al centro por algunas cosas.

Tweek lo pensó. No iba al centro desde hace meses y le aterraba el tener una crisis, mas no perdería esta oportunidad.

–E-Eres pésimo mintiendo. –Habló, haciendo sonreír al mayor. –E-Está bien, ngh. –sin decir nada más, se giró y caminó con prisa hacia la salida, no sin antes tomar la medicina.

Craig suspiró y le siguió, rogando para que no pasara nada de lo que se pudiera arrepentir. Los padres de Tweek le explicaron todo lo que éste tenía y por primera vez, logró sentirse algo conmovido y porque no, sentía lástima por aquel chico que apenas tenía catorce años y ya tenía que pasar por todo ello.

•

Agradecía que su madre no se hallara en casa, ya que se evitó toda clase de preguntas que seguramente la castaña le haría al verle en ese estado. Arrastró sus pies hasta su habitación y una vez ahí adentro, solo, y sin ningún sonido que impidiese que su mente comenzara a recapitular todo lo sucedido esa mañana.

Apretó los labios con fuerza a la par que sus ojos se cristalizaban y se dejó caer en la cama. Aún no podía creerlo, su mente se negaba a aceptar lo ocurrido en aquella mañana.

Trent lo había violado.

Aún sentía cada embestida, cada beso que le hacían sentirse sucio, asqueroso. Mordió nuevamente sus labios con fuerza hasta sentir como la sangre salía de ellos.

" _ **No sé porqué te sorprende. Mirate, es la única manera en la que puedes ser tratado."**_

–N-No.

Tomó su mochila y comenzó a buscar la navaja, sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba por la impotencia y el dolor que estaba sintiendo. ¿En verdad merecía ser tratado de esa manera? ¿Merecía que Trent le haya arrebatado su virginidad de esa manera tan brutal?

– _Joder... –Jadeó el rubio. Sin descaro alguno penetró al pelo negro y comenzó a embestirle salvajemente. Ignorando el dolor y las lágrimas que el chico estaba derramando y sintiendo. – ¿Acaso no te gusta? –Preguntó con burla, sin detener el movimiento brusco de sus caderas._

No, no le gustaba.

Dirigió la cuchilla a su brazo derecho y sin pudor alguno comenzó a pasarla por su piel, notando como de a poco la sangre salía.

Ignorando el sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose.

Ignorando los pasos apresurados a su habitación.

– ¡Stan!

La cuchilla fue arrebatada de sus manos y sólo pudo observar con sorpresa como Kyle le miraba con rabia.

– ¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?! –Exclamó el pelirrojo, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al ver los brazos del azabache. –Stan. Perdoname, yo pude haber evitado que te golpearan pero... Soy un cobarde, mierda.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Stan. –Kyle se puso a la altura del mayor, tomándole de los hombros. –Dejame ayudarte, por favor. Me importa una mierda que recién nos conocazmos. Sólo quiero ayudarte.

Stan reaccionó y empujó con fuerza al otro, apartándole.

–No me toques. –Pronunció. –Lo acabas de decir, n-no nos conocemos así que no te metas en mi vida. No sabes nada.

–Stan.

– ¡Nada! –Gritó. –Yo no merezco esto, Kyle, no lo merezco. –Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo. –Vete.

–No.

– ¡Que te vayas!

– ¡No me voy a ir! Carajo. Stan, me preocupas, entiende. Dejame ayudarte. –Se acercó de nuevo. –Dilo. –Stan le miró sin entender. –Desahogate. Stan, dejalo salir.

Y por segunda vez, Stan comenzó a romperse. Soltando alaridos de dolor y comenzando a decir todo lo que le ha atormentado por años. Frente a un desconocido. Frente a Kyle. Quien únicamente se dedicaba a abrazarle con fuerza y a recordar las palabras de Wendy.

 _Stan está mal, él, no está bien. Kyle, es un enfermo mental._

Sharon estaba afuera de la habitacion, escuchando como su hijo se rompía a pedazos haciendo que su alma se partiese. Porque ella era la culpable de todo eso. Y era hora de poner un alto.

Iba a denunciar a Dereck. Por su bien y por el de Stan.

•

•

* * *

N/A: La idea de hacer que Sharon se suicidara me cruzó por la cabeza. :v Pero nope, mucho dolor para Stan. (?) Al fin ella le pondrá un alto al Dereck pero los problemas para Stan y Kyle siguen. :'v El capítulo que sigue será un poco más feliz. Y sé que estoy yendo algo rápido pero es necesario, plox. :v Y por si tenían la duda, no, el Cryle aún no se termina, al contrario. (?) Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y demás. (?) ¡Los jamoh! (?)


	4. Chapter 4

**South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV.**

* * *

Al notar que era imposible que se quedara dormido, Kyle encendió la lámpara que reposaba sobre el mueble a su lado para iluminar poca parte de la habitación. Se incorporó sobre las sábanas y dejó escapar un suspiro de entre sus labios. Era imposible que Stan no dejase de aparecer en su mente después de todo lo sucedido ese día. La imagen de él cortándose los brazos seguía apareciendo en su cabeza y eso le hacía sentirse extrañamente mal, aunado a esto, las palabras dichas por Wendy no ayudaban a que el tema no siguiera dando vueltas en él. ¿Problemas mentales? No comprendía mucho sobre el tema ya que jamás se vio en la necesidad de investigar sobre ello; pero saber que Stan podría padecer de algo así le hacía sentir con la necesidad de ayudarle aún más de lo que se había propuesto.

Tomó su celular y al encenderlo notó que tenía un par de mensajes. "Craig." Pensó al leer el remitente. Cierto, había discutido con él esa mañana y debido a que apagó su teléfono no notó ninguna llamada de parte del azabache: Y no era que no quisiera hablar con él, simplemente había estado tan concentrado en el tema de Stan que había olvidado por completo todo lo sucedido con Craig. Inevitablemente, se sintió un poco mal. Tal vez había exagerado con su reacción... No, no lo había hecho. Estaba al tanto de que su pareja era todo un abusador, y jamás se había metido en ello porque no le veía el caso. Craig era un chico problemático y conociéndole no iba a dejar de lado su personalidad. Todo un maldito arrogante, le decía Kyle.

¿Cuál era la diferencia con Stan?

 **"Llámame".**

 **"Kyle, te veo mañana antes de entrar a la escuela. Más te vale no faltar, idiota."**

 _Todo un amor,_ pensó el pelirrojo. Decidió no responder nada y luego de cerrar su sesión fue directo a google para investigar. Era demasiado obvio que Stan sufría de depresión, y muy grave. Mas no podía deducir que otra clase de problema tendría. Marsh podía ser todo un libro abierto pero también podría ser muy errado a la hora de demostrar lo que realmente sentía.

— _Sabes que necesitas ayuda, Stan._

— _No la necesito. No te metas en esto, Broflovski._

— _Creo que si me meto es porque me preocupas._

— _Ja, ¿piensas que me creeré eso? Mejor preocúpate por satisfacer a tu noviecito y a mí déjame en paz._

—Al final, nuevamente rechazó mi amistad. —Murmuró, dejando salir una pequeña risa. —Aunque lo esperaba, se siente raro. —Sacudió la cabeza para alejar todo pensamiento de ella y abrió el primer enlace que le apareció al teclear la palabra 'cortadas' en el buscador. Leyó la información y fue inevitable no pensar en lo interesante que era todo ello. Había escuchado sobre personas que se cortaban para, de cierta manera, aliviar el dolor que sentían psicológica mente, pero no comprendía del todo el porqué de ello.

Se quedó despierto muy entrada la noche al estar investigando más sobre el asunto. Como sea, quería ayudar a Stan, y aunque aún no comprendía el porqué de ello, no planeaba desistir. Mas, tenía un presentimiento de todo aquel asunto, mismo que decidió ignorar.

No le importó que se hiciera aún más tarde, se distrajo leyendo un blog de una persona aparentemente suicida: Antes, seguramente hubiera pensado que todo lo escrito ahí no era más que una exageración, los problemas siempre tienen solución, y él sabe aquello perfectamente, su vida no es una mierda, ni siquiera entra en esa categoría; por supuesto que ha tenido momentos en los que ha deseado desaparecer, pero son pequeños arranques que consideraba común en los chicos de su edad. Sin embargo, las cosas ahí escritas tenían un toque más profundo, más cercano... Más realista y más personal. ¿Es así cómo se siente Stan? ¿O es incluso más grave?

.

.

Bajaba las escaleras con cautela, esperando no encontrarse a su madre o a Dereck en el camino a la cocina. Se moría de hambre pero no quería comer nada, estaba seguro de que si probaba algo lo terminaría vomitando. Con una mueca, se adentró al lugar antes mencionado y caminó hacia la alacena para sacar un vaso y posteriormente servirse algo de agua. Suspiró de manera pesada y luego de lavar su vaso, se dirigió a la sala para asomarse por la ventana que daba a la calle. Ya era muy tarde, así que las calles se hallaban completamente desiertas y había muy poca iluminación. A Stan le gustaba la vista, era relajante y provocaba en él una sensación de placer que recorría toda su columna.

Se dejó apoyar en el cristal y bajó su mirada hacia sus brazos, ahora cubiertos por un par de vendas que aquel pelirrojo se había encargado de ponerle. ¿Por qué, de todas las personas, debía ser él quien le descubriera haciendo eso? No es que le importara, pero ya lo tenía encima y ahora con esto sabía que sería difícil que le dejara en paz, aún cuando le dijo que se alejara de él, estaba consciente de que Kyle no le haría caso y sinceramente no tenía ánimos para seguir insistiendo. Además, una pequeña parte de él, muy, muy en el fondo, se sentía bien al tener a alguien que se preocupe por su persona; hacia tiempo nadie lo hacía.

Volvió a suspirar, y decidió subir a su habitación para intentar dormir. Al darse la vuelta, su mirada se abrió con algo de temor al ver a aquel hombre parado bajo las escaleras. Se tensó, pero inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva; no debía mostrarse débil ante la persona que se encargó de arruinar su vida.

—Ya es muy noche para que estés aquí.

—Ya me iba. —Respondió, retomando el paso. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía como poco a poco su ansiedad comenzaba a hacerse presente. Al pasar a su lado, Dereck le tomó del brazo, provocando que diera un pequeño brinco en su lugar.

—Deberías cuidar mejor a tu madre, Stanley. —La manera en la que pronunció aquellas palabras provocaron en su persona una sensación de asco. Se zafó rápidamente del agarre y se apresuró a subir a la habitación sin notar la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro del mayor.

 _"Tu madre se lo merece."_

 _"Ella no se preocupa por ti, ¿por qué lo harías tú?"_

 _"Dejala... morir."_

Cerró la puerta y recargó su espalda sobre ésta. De nuevo aquellas voces que no le dejaban. Últimamente aparecían con más frecuencia y la desesperación comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. No quería escucharlas, pero tampoco hacía nada para detenerlas. Con cansancio, caminó hacia su cama y se dejó caer sobre ésta. Necesitaba dormir, aunque no tenía ánimos de ir al colegio al día siguiente no podía darse el lujo de faltar. Lo que no sabía, era cómo iba a enfrentar a Trent cuando lo tuviera enfrente. Después de lo que le hizo, no dudaba en que volviera a repetirlo y él no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para negarse.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

.

.

.

Todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que no se levantara, que se quedara ahí en la cama durante todo el día y evitara encontrarse con aquello que no le dejaba en paz, sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, no tuvo más remedio que quitarse las cobijas de encima para posteriormente ponerse de pie. Con pesadez se preparó para ir al colegio. Al estar ya listo, tomó su mp3 y se colocó los audífonos. Bajó las escaleras y al no notar la presencia de su madre se apresuró a salir de la casa antes de que ella apareciera y le hiciera comer algo.

Con pasos calmados, y con la mirada fija en el suelo se dirigió a la universidad. Afortunadamente en todo el camino no se encontró con Kyle, aunque no iba a negar que aquello le había provocado un poco de curiosidad, considerando que desde que le conoció el chico le esperaba para así ir juntos al colegio. " _Seguramente está con Craig."_ Pensó, sin mucho interés.

Al llegar a la universidad, se apresuró a ir a su casillero y posteriormente se dirigió a su aula, sin embargo, y como todos los días, la suerte al parecer no deseaba estar de su lado, porque al doblar uno de los pasillos se topó con aquél que se encargó de robar su virginidad el día anterior. Su cuerpo reaccionó de manera automática con pequeños temblores, aunque intentó mostrarse de manera serena.

—Stan. —Trent sonrió de manera divertida al ver a su pequeño juguete frente a él. —Qué agradable es verte. —Se burló. —Espero que no se te haya olvidado lo bien que la pasamos ayer, porque estoy dispuesto a repetirlo. —Al decir esto último, se acercó a Stan lo suficiente para poder hablarle al oído. —Prepara tu hermoso trasero. —Con una carcajada, se separó y continuó su camino, siendo seguido de aquel par de chicos. Stan tragó saliva, preguntándose el por qué Trent le hacía todo aquello, es decir, soportaba sus golpes y humillaciones, mas jamás imaginó que el chico llegara a hacerle algo como aquello, y menos aún que quisiera volver a intentarlo.

¿Qué podía hacer? Decirle a alguien no era siquiera una opción, no se humillaría aún más diciendo que fue violado por alguien como Trent Boyett, pero tampoco podía seguir soportando todo aquello... ¿Oh sí? Después de todo, estaba consiente de que se lo merecía. Alguien que no era capaz de defender a su madre y que no pudo defender a su hermana, era una basura, ahora que lo pensaba. Quizá y sí merece todo aquello, es como su castigo, ¿no es así?

" _La basura debe ser tratada como es, Stanley."_

— ¿Stan? —Aquella voz le hizo reaccionar, alzó la mirada y notó la mirada preocupada de Kyle. — ¿Estás bien? —Asintió un poco. Kyle abrió la boca para decir algo pero al parecer se retractó ya que volvió a cerrarla.

Se quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo, ninguno sabía qué decir, mientras que Stan mantenía la mirada en el suelo, Kyle miraba hacia otro lado, pensativo. No fue hasta que el timbre resonó por los pasillos que ambos reaccionaron, alzaron la mirada y sus ojos chocaron, apenas unos segundos ya que el azabache rápidamente miró hacia otro lado, algo nervioso. Kyle, igual se puso nervioso.

—Kyle.—Una voz se hizo presente una que ambos supieron reconocer perfectamente. Craig miró a Stan con frialdad, éste, al notarlo, le regresó la mirada.

—Craig, que bueno que te veo. Necesito hablar contigo. —Kyle se acercó a su pareja y le tomó del brazo, pidiéndole con la mirada que dejara de ver de esa manera al azabache. Craig rodó los ojos pero asintió, ya que de igual manera necesitaba hablar con el pelirrojo. —Te veo en el aula, Stan. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de llevarse a Craig a otro lado. Stan apretó la mandíbula, molesto, odiaba a Craig, eso era un hecho que jamás iba a cambiar.

Sin perder tiempo, se apresuró a ir a su salón. Afortunadamente logró llegar antes de que la profesora lo hiciera. Sin mirar a nadie, se dirigió a su asiento.

.

.

.

Kyle agradeció el hecho de que todos los pasillos ya se encontraran vacíos. Miró a su pareja con algo de seriedad y éste le regresó la mirada de la misma manera. Al parecer ninguno estaba dispuesto a disculparse y aquello era algo que ambos odiaban. Eran demasiado orgullosos y eso era lo que a veces jodía su relación.

—No logro entender cuál es tu problema. —Comenzó a hablar el mayor. —Ayer quería hablar contigo y no contestabas mis mensajes ni mis llamadas, ¿por qué? Ah, no me digas, seguramente estabas con Marsh, ¿o me equivoco? —La voz de Craig sonaba comos siempre; monótona. Pero Kyle lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que estaba molesto.

—Y si así fuera, ¿qué? —Respondió. —Stan necesitaba mi ayuda.

—Ya. —Craig sonrió de lado. —No perderé mi tiempo en decirte que no quiero que te acerques a él. —Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera dudando de las siguientes palabras que diría, Kyle no tuvo un buen presentimiento de ello. —Lo estuve pensando, y lo mejor es darnos un tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—Mira, Kyle, seré directo, realmente no soporto que te acerques a Stan, y sé que aunque te lo pida no te alejarás de él. Por eso, es mejor que terminemos.

— ¿Terminarás conmigo sólo por eso? —Kyle no lo podía creer, ¿tanto era su odio hacia el azabache que era capaz de terminar su relación? Dolía, no iba a negarlo, pero no estaba dispuesto a rogarle para que no le dejara. —Eres un idiota. —Sonrió.

—Lo soy. —Craig le miró, él no quería esto, no quería terminar su relación, pero era lo mejor. Le costó bastante llegar a esa conclusión, y aunque no lo demostrara, le dolía. Amaba a Kyle demasiado, y no quería que todo lo pasaron juntos se quedara de esa manera. Mas no iba a retractarse. Antes de que el menor dijera algo, dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí. El rubicundo le miró irse.

—Idiota. —Repitió, sintiendo como sus ojos se cristalizaban. Su relación no podía terminar así. Aún con ese pensamiento, no se movió de donde estaba.

—Kyle.

—Kenny. —Se sorprendió al ver a su rubio amigo frente a él ¿había escuchado todo? Como si el de ojos azules adivinara sus pensamientos, asintió. —Terminó conmigo sólo porque me acerqué a Stan. —Pronunció.

—Lo escuché. —Kenny se acercó al pelirrojo y posó una de sus manos en su hombro. —Kyle, ¿dejarás ir a Craig sólo por alguien a quien apenas conoces?

—No lo entienden. —Habló. —Stan necesita ayuda, ustedes no saben lo que está viviendo. —Miró a su mejor amigo. —Él... Él está muy mal.

—Pero apenas lo conoces. —Interrumpió. —Amas a Craig, ¿no es así? Pasaron por muchas cosas, tuvieron que soportar el rechazo de sus padres, lloraste mucho por él para lograr estar juntos, y ahora, no pueden terminar su relación por alguien que no conoces bien. Kyle, piénsalo. —Sonrió. —Stan necesita ayuda, es verdad, pero tú no puedes dársela.

Kyle no supo cómo responder a aquello. Es verdad, no podía dejar su relación por alguien que ni siquiera quería su ayuda. Amaba a Craig, eso es más que obvio, y no podía dejarlo ir. Tal vez debía dejar de lado su orgullo, tal vez debería de alejarse de Stan. Quería estar con Craig, después de todo.

—Tienes razón. —Respondió. —Es verdad. —Miró al rubio. —Quiero estar con Craig.

—Entonces ve por él. —Kyle asintió, y sin decir nada, se apresuró a ir por donde el azabache se había retirado. Kenny sonrió, ese par siempre iba a necesitar de su ayuda.

.

.

.

La hora de descanso finalmente había llegado. Stan se puso de pie y luego de haber tomado su mochila salió del aula para dirigirse a donde solía pasar los descansos. Mientras caminaba, miraba a su alrededor esperando no encontrarse con él. No quería que lo del día anterior se repitiera. Como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, logró llegar sano y salvo. Con un suspiro de alivio, miró al frente, sin embargo, se detuvo al reconocer la figura que se hallaba recargada en el tronco del árbol, agitada. Dudó, pero realmente era el único lugar donde podía sentirse a salvo así que no tardó en retomar su andar.

Kyle no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía ese día, no encontraba a Craig por ningún lado y ya le marcó varias veces al celular pero lo tenía apagado. ¿Qué mierda? Conocía al azabache y sabía que éste no era de hacer idioteces. Sólo no quería hablar con él. _"Maldito Craig orgulloso."_ Pensó. Suspiró un poco, no había entrado al primer periodo de clases y ahora tenía una falta en esas materias, ya haría que Craig pagara por ello. Alzó la mirada al sentir como alguien se acercaba y al notar que era nada más ni nada menos que Stan, no evitó sentirse un poco mal.

Quería ayudarlo, en verdad, pero Kenny tenía razón, no podía sacrificar su relación con Craig. Bajó la mirada. Stan simplemente rodeó el árbol y se dejó caer al suelo, recargando su espalda en el tronco.

—No entraste a clase. —Sobraba decir que el pelirrojo se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Stan, ¿en verdad le estaba hablando?

—Se me presentó un problema. —Respondió.

—... Craig.

— ¿Eh?

—Nada. —Stan abrazó sus piernas. —Lamento si te metí en problemas con él. —Lo dijo en un tono de voz demasiado bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Kyle le escuchara. Éste sonrió un poco, y antes de que se arrepintiera, caminó hacia el azabache y se arrodilló frente a él para quedar a su altura. — ¿Qué? —Dijo al notar la mirada verdosa del chico.

—Stan, lo lamento. —El susodicho alzó una de sus cejas; sin entender. —Yo en verdad quiero ayudarte, ¿sabes? No sé por qué y realmente no me interesa averiguarlo. —Kyle sonrió. —Pero, Craig... Él es muy importante para mí, y yo...

—No lo quieres perder. —Interrumpió, sorprendiendo al rubicundo. —Nadie te está diciendo que lo hagas. Te lo he dicho, no necesito tu ayuda. —Desvió la mirada. —Así que es mejor que te alejes.

—Stan.

—Sólo hazlo, por favor. —Regresó su mirada azulada a Kyle. Ambas miradas chocaron de nuevo, sin embargo, esta vez ninguno de los dos la apartó. Stan inevitablemente se perdió en aquel par de ojos, eran...eran lindos. Kyle pensaba lo mismo de los ojos contrarios; tan azules y profundos, ese par de ojos que ocultaban un sinfín de cosas y que ahora miraban a lo propios de manera directa.

Luego de unos segundos, que para ambos fueron eternos, sus miradas se vieron capaces de apartarse de la otra. ¿Qué había pasado? Kyle se puso de pie y sin decir nada más estaba dispuesto a irse. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, la mano de Stan sostuvo su muñeca.

—Es mentira.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo... Yo no quiero... No quiero que te alejes. —Los ojos de Kyle se abrieron por completo al escuchar aquello. Miró al pelo negro sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Éste mantenía la mirada baja, no quería que el otro notara lo patético que era al pedirle aquello. Pero tenía que ser sincero, la manera en la que el chico mostraba preocupación por él, muy en el fondo se sentía tan cálido; como si por primera vez se sintiera importante para alguien. Y aunque seguramente se estaba equivocando, no podía dejar que la única persona que hasta ese momento se preocupó por él se fuera. —Por favor, Kyle.

—Lo siento. —Kyle había tomado una decisión.

.

.

.

—Butters.

—Dime, Kenny.

—Te amo. —El rubio sonrió encantado al observar como el menor se ponía rojo por aquellas palabras.

—Yo... Yo también. —Respondió éste en voz baja y lleno de vergüenza. Kenny no evitó acercarse a él para abrazarlo. Al sentirse correspondido, un gran suspiro salió de sus labios. La sola presencia de Butters le hacía sentirse tranquilo. Lo amaba demasiado. Butters recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor, relajá fascinaban los momentos así; donde sólo eran ellos dos y nadie más.

— ¿Crees que Kyle y Craig arreglen las cosas? —Preguntó.

—Por supuesto. Ese par de idiotas se ama demasiado como para dejar todo así. —Kenny sonrió.

—Yo la verdad... No me hagas caso, pero siento que hay algo que falta en su relación. —El mayor se separó de su novio para mirarle sin entender. —No sé qué es, pero es como si no fueran del todo felices.

—No entiendo. —Ladeó el rostro. Butters sonrió un poco mientras negaba.

—No me hagas caso. —Negó. —A todo esto, me gustaría que me acompañaras a casa de un amigo.

— ¿Un amigo?

—Sip. Él... él no puede salir de su casa ya que está enfermo, y hace tiempo que no lo veo. ¿Podrías acompañarme?

—Sabes que sí, Butterscup. —Le guiñó un ojo. — ¿De qué está enfermo? —Preguntó, curioso. El rubio menor bajó la mirada y su semblante cambió a uno de tristeza. Recordar la situación de quien consideraba su mejor amigo no le era agradable.

—Él no está bien psicológica mente. —Respondió. Kenny no preguntó nada más, cosa que el menor agradeció, sabía que a Tweek no le gustaba que alguien que no fuera él o sus padres, supiera de su situación.

—Vamos saliendo de aquí, ¿no?

—Claro.

Estuvieron platicando durante todo el descanso. Su relación era demasiado perfecta, Kenny realmente quería proteger a Butters de absolutamente todos y el menor buscaba lo mismo. Por ello su relación era secreta, nadie sabía de ella a excepción de Craig y Kyle, y, recientemente Stan, y era por miedo a que Trent hiciera algo en contra del más chico como lo hacía antes de que Kenny interviniera, aunque le costó bastante, debía admitir.

— ¡Craig! —Kenny alzó uno de sus brazos para captar la atención del morocho que se encontraba caminando frente a ellos, éste, al escuchar su nombre, giró el rostro para observar al rubio, sin ganas, se acercó a ellos. —Dime, las cosas entre tú y Kyle ya se arreglaron, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, divertido.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Respondió el más alto. El rubio parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar.

—Escuché todo, y luego de hablar con Kyle, él fue a buscarte. Está dispuesto a alejarse de Stan. ¿No lo has visto? —Craig se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, ¿de verdad Kyle lo había elegido a él? No evitó sentirse realmente feliz, aunque su rostro no cambió su semblante indiferente, se sentía muy dichoso de que su pelirrojo no estuviera dispuesto a dejar su relación de esa manera. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, su celular lo había apagado antes de salir de casa. Se apresuró a tomarlo y encenderlo, y, en efecto, tenía un sinfín de llamadas perdidas de parte del rubicundo. — ¿Lo ves? Será mejor que lo busques para que vuelvan a ser la misma pareja cursi de siempre. —Craig le enseñó el dedo medio pero sin perder tiempo fue en busca del más chico.

Butters hizo una mueca, en verdad no comprendía el porqué, pero la relación entre ese par no tenía futuro alguno, o al menos él lo veía de esa manera.

Craig buscó por todos lados, incluso fue al aula del menor pero no le hallaba por ningún lado, ¿dónde carajo se había metido? Bufó con frustración, mientras caminaba hacia su salón, la clase siguiente era importante y no podía darse el lujo de faltar, ya hablaría con el menor en la salida, o iría hasta su casa para poder verle.

.

.

.

— ¿Está bien para ti que hagamos esto?

—Claro, total, ya me perdí el primer periodo, qué más da que me salte todas las clases. —Respondió Kyle, mirando al azabache con una sonrisa. —Además, es mejor esto a quedarnos aquí, estoy seguro de que Trent esperará el momento perfecto para molestarte. ¿O me equivoco? —Negó. —En ese caso, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Hay un lago... Al que me gusta ir. —Pronunció el azabache, en un tono de voz bajo.

— ¿El que se encuentra en el parque? —Asintió. —Yo suelo ir mucho ahí, cuando a mi madre se le da por empezar con sus sermones.

Salieron del colegio y comenzaron a caminar hacia el dichoso lago. Era un lugar demasiado relajante, y normalmente se hallaba vacío, sin duda era una zona donde uno podía ir para relajarse, pensar o simplemente perder el tiempo ahí. A Kyle le gustaba bastante ir, a veces solo u otras en compañía de su hermano menor, sobretodo en aquella ocasiones donde a su madre se le daba por echarles toda una platica de la responsabilidad que tenían encima. Responsabilidad que no era otra cosa más que la de tener excelentes calificaciones. Seguro que si la mujer se entera que se saltó todas las clases era capaz de encerrarle en su habitación.

Todo el camino fue en silencio, un poco incómodo pero no insoportable. Kyle sabía que debía de darle un poco de tiempo al pelo negro para que llegara a ser completamente abierto hacia él, y Stan agradecía que el chico comprendiera aquello. Lo que realmente le estaba gustando de tener la compañía del rubicundo, era que a su lado aquellas molestas voces que de vez en vez aparecían en su cabeza, se alejaban, le dejaban tranquilo, y también de que se sentía bastante tranquilo a su lado. Agradecía haber tenido el valor para pedirle que no se alejara de su lado, y más agradecía el hecho de que Kyle haya aceptado. Aunque no iba a negarlo, muy en el fondo se sentía mal por haber provocado la ruptura de la relación entre Kyle y el idiota de Craig.

—Es genial que no haya gente, ¿no crees? —Nuevamente la voz de Kyle le hizo reaccionar, dándose cuenta de que ya habían llegado al lago. Asintió un poco a modo de respuesta. Ambos se dirigieron a la orilla del agua y miraron maravillados el agua, el sol que había a esa hora daba directamente al agua lo que provocaba una vista realmente hermosa. El primero se sentarse fue Stan, abrazó sus rodillas y sonrió un poco, Kyle, al notar esto último, no evitó sonreír de igual manera, se sentó a un lado del azabache. —Stan.

— ¿Qué?

—Gracias por permitir que me acercara a ti. —Dijo. —Admito que quizá sí parecía todo un acosador al principio, pero eso es porque realmente has llamado mi atención. — Stan apartó la mirada del frente para observar al rubicundo, y, no evitó pensar que el chico era realmente lindo. La manera en la que el sol daba a su cara hacía resaltar su piel blanca y las pequeñas pecas que adornaban su rostro, sin mencionar que el color de su cabello era realmente genial. Comparado con él, Kyle era atractivo, eso no podía negarlo.

Él, en cambio, no lo era para nada. Su tono de piel era demasiado pálido, su cabello totalmente negro y sin ningún chiste y sus ojos no eran la gran cosa, sin mencionar aquel delineado negro que siempre se hacía en los ojos. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que no era más que un chico emo sin chiste alguno. Fue por eso que Wendy no soportó estar a su lado y lo cambió por Cartman. Claro que no la culpaba, quizá y él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

— ¿Stan?

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí. —Apartó la mirada. Yo debo agradecerte. Creo que es la primera vez que alguien demuestra interés por mí. —Admitió. —Gracias.

Kyle sonrió. —No hay de qué. —Respondió.

—Y... Bueno, sé que te mueres de curiosidad por saber más de mí. —Abrazó más sus piernas. —Pero necesito tiempo... Para poder contarte todo.

—No te preocupes. —Se apresuró a responder. —No te presionaré a nada. La verdad, me conformo con esto; con poder estar cerca de ti.

Un suave rubor cubrió las mejillas del azabache, mismo que no pudo ocultar debido al tono de su piel, el pelirrojo, al darse cuenta de eso, no evitó ruborizarse también, después de todo, lo que había dicho había sonado bastante... Cursi y tonto. Rió un poco para evitar que el ambiente se pusiera incómodo y se puso de pie.

— ¿Te gusta nadar?

—Hace tiempo que no lo hago.

—Entonces hazlo ahora. —Extendió su mano.

—Pero... La ropa.

—Oh, vamos, no creo que tenga nada de malo con que se moje un poco. —Se encogió de hombros. El azabache dudó, pero al final tomó la mano que el menor le ofrecía.

 _Ignoraron el pequeño escalofrío que les recorrió al sentir la calidez que el otro transmitía._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Las clases finalmente terminaron, cosa que todos agradecían demasiado. Craig tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente de su salón, necesitaba encontrar a Kyle. Sin embargo, al llegar al aula perteneciente al pelirrojo, se enteró de algo que le hizo molestar, demasiado. _"Stan tampoco estaba"._

Sobra decir que los celos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, era obvio que ambos estaban juntos. Eso significaba que lo que Kenny había dicho no era más que una jodida mentira, Kyle no lo había elegido a él, no, lo prefirió a él. Y dolía, joder, claro que dolía saber que el chico al que ama prefirió a otro que ni siquiera conoce bien. Lo que más le enojaba era que ese chico era nada más ni nada menos que el maldito de Stan, ¿por qué él?

Se apresuró a salir del colegio, sino fuera porque tenía que ir a casa de Tweek, en ese momento iría en busca de Kyle. Necesitaba calmarse, lo menos que quería era desquitarse con el rubio, se conocía perfectamente, y sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, por ello, lo mejor era relajarse y mantenerse tranquilo.

Como era de esperarse, al llegar a casa de los Tweak, los padres del menor le estaban esperando, le dieron las típicas indicaciones y luego de retirarse, Craig se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. El día anterior había salido con Tweek, y aunque al principio éste se había mostrado algo temeroso, al final se veía realmente emocionado por salir después de mucho tiempo. Craig no comprendía cuál era el afán de tenerlo encerrado en la casa, él creía que el que saliera de vez en cuando no le haría ningún daño, al contrario.

—Craig. —Al escuchar aquella voz temblorosa, giró sobre sus talones para observar al chico parado bajo el marco de la puerta.

—Hey. —Saludó. El menor simplemente asintió y salió del lugar, dirigiéndose a la sala para tomar asiento en uno de los sillones. Ya no le tenía tanto miedo al morocho, el día anterior había demostrado no ser tan malo como aparentaba.

— ¿E-Estás bien? —Preguntó, curioso. Había notado algo extraño en el mayor. Éste, le miró serio al momento en el que asentía. — _Ngh..._

— ¿Y tú?

— _¡Ack!_ Lo estoy... —Respondió rápidamente. Se abrazó a si mismo al sentir como su cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Craig, le miró con algo de lástima, realmente él no soportaría tener una vida como la del chico, muy en el fondo le admiraba por aguantar tanto. El timbre de la puerta sonó. — _¡Gah!_ Yo voy. —Se puso de pie y literalmente corrió hacia al entrada.

— ¡Tweek! —Craig supo reconocer muy bien aquella voz de niña. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta para toparse la escena de un Tweek siendo asfixiado por Butters. Al notar la otra presencia, su ceño se frunció notablemente, ese maldito rubio mentiroso hijo de puta.

— Craig, ¿qué haces aquí? —Kenny preguntó, sorprendido de ver al pelo negro en aquella casa, Butters soltó a Tweek y de igual manera miró al más alto con sorpresa, de todas las personas no esperaba ver al morocho en aquella casa.

— _Gah,_ Craig e-es el chico que mis padres contrataron. —Respondió el más pequeño de todos, sin dejar de temblar.

—Entonces, ¿este es el trabajo del que nos hablaste?

—Sí. ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?

—Oh, Tweek es mi mejor amigo. —Respondió Butters. —Y quise venir a verlo.

— _Gah._

Craig simplemente asintió antes de regresar a la sala, Tweek dejó que los dos rubios entraran. Estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a Butters, aunque éste fuera mayor que él, era sin duda su mejor amigo, ya que era el único que realmente le entendía.

—Craig, Craig. —Kenny se acercó al mencionado. — ¿Hablaste con Kyle? —El pelo negro le miró de una manera tan fría que el rubio sintió escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, al parecer no. Craig se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a Kenny algo desconcertado, a juzgar por la mirada del chico, todo estaba mal.

—Tweek, tienes que tomarte la medicina. —Craig salió de nuevo de la cocina con un vaso de agua y con un par de pastillas en la mano. El menor asintió y se acercó a él; tomó las pastillas y luego de echárselas a la boca, tomó el vaso de agua, sin embargo, su cuerpo temblaba demasiado que no lograba tomar del vaso sin que el agua se tirara. Craig rodó los ojos, y le arrebató el vaso, asustando al chico, mas éste se sorprendió al sentir como Craig le tomaba suavemente del rostro y dirigía el vaso a sus labios, ayudándole a tomar del agua.

Tanto Kenny como Butters se sorprendieron al ver aquella escena, era realmente extraño ver a Craig actuar de manera tan amable, ni siquiera con Kyle llegaba a tener esa clase de gestos. Craig, al notar la mirada de ambos, les miró de manera fría, provocando que ambos desviaran la suya rápidamente.

—G-Gracias, _ngh._

—Da igual. —Regresó a la cocina para lavar el vaso y Tweek se acercó a donde Butters, quien comenzó a platicarle sobre lo que ha hecho en el tiempo que no se han visto.

—Craig, ¿qué sucedió con Kyle? —Kenny se había puesto de pie y se había dirigido a la cocina para hablar con el pelo negro, éste suspiró, antes de responder.

—Kyle está con Stan. —Le miró. —Lo prefirió a él.

—Pero... A mí me había dicho...

—Da igual, Kenneth. —Le interrumpió. —Si es lo que quiere, está bien. —Salió de la cocina antes de que el otro dijera algo. Kenny simplemente suspiró, debía hablar con el pelirrojo.

.

.

.

Stan estornudó por décima vez mientras se abrazaba más a si mismo, quizá el meterse al lago no había sido una buena idea. Kyle le miró con algo de culpa.

—Lo lamento.

—No importa. —Respondió. Miró al frente y notó que se acercaban a la casa del pelirrojo, éste había dicho que podían ir a su casa a secarse, y no dudó en aceptar, ni loco él hubiera ofrecido su casa, considerando la hora, posiblemente Dereck se encontraba en ella y no quería hacer que Kyle pasara un mal rato.

Al llegar, el pelirrojo abrió la puerta y dejó que el azabache entrara primero, cerró la puerta y miró a su alrededor, algo extrañado de que su madre no haya salido a recibirle.

—Kyle. —Ike salió de la sala con una gran sonrisa, mas, al ver a Stan, se sorprendió un poco. —Hola. —Saludó. Stan simplemente hizo un ademán en forma de saludo. —Mis padres salieron, al parecer tuvieron un compromiso con alguno de los amigos de papá. ¿Por qué están empapados?

—Se nos ocurrió meternos al lago. —Respondió Kyle. —Stan, si quieres puedes subir a mi habitación y darte una ducha, yo iré a la cocina primero.—El pelo negro asintió, y sin perder tiempo subió a la habitación del contrario. Al desaparecer de la vista de ambos hermanos, el menor miró al mayor con curiosidad. — ¿Qué?

—Me es extraño que traigas a casa a alguien que no sea Kenny o tu noviecito.

—Bueno, vete acostumbrando. —Se limitó a decir, para después entrar a la cocina. Ike fue detrás de él. —Por cierto... Craig ya no es mi pareja.

— ¿Qué?

—Terminamos. —Miró al chico, y sonrió. —No quiero hablar de ello, después te platicaré bien, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó. —Y... ¿Stan? He de suponer que es un nuevo amigo.

—Algo así. —Sonrió. —Apenas logré que me hablara, pero algo es algo.

—Supongo. —Se encogió de hombros. —Él me recuerda a Firkle.

—Tienen cierto parecido. —Ahora que lo pensaba, era verdad. Aquel niño amigo de Ike tenía las mismas actitudes que Stan.

Al terminar de preparar el té, sirvió en un par de tazas, las tomó y caminó hacia las escaleras. — ¿Quieres estar con nosotros en mi habitación? Stan se quedará hasta que su ropa se termine de secar.

—No, gracias, debo terminar mi tarea. —Respondió. —Diviértanse.

Kyle entró a su habitación, y al escuchar el sonido del agua, supuso que Stan ya se encontraba duchá ó ambas tazas sobre el mueble que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, y caminó hacia el armario para sacar algo de ropa para Stan. Afortunadamente el chico era sólo un poco más alto que él, así que no tenía que preocuparse de que la ropa no le quedara. Tomó las prendas y se acercó a la puerta del baño, no se molestó en tocar, después de todo no iba a ver nada que no debiera gracias a la cortina que dividía el baño. Dejó la ropa sobre el lavabo y se apresuró a salir antes de que su curiosidad se presentara.

Una vez afuera, se dedicó a pensar en Craig, era un hecho de que su relación finalmente había terminado, y aunque le doliera, no tenía otra opción más que aceptarlo. No iba a alejarse de Stan ahora que éste había aceptado su amistad.

Stan salió del baño ya vestido, para Kyle fue extraño verle con aquella camisa azul, considerando que siempre andaba vestido de negro. E incluso, el pensamiento de que se veía lindo cruzó por su mente, mismo pensamiento que se encargó de desechar rápidamente.

—Te serví un poco de té. —Señaló la taza. Stan asintió y no dudó en tomarla. —Bueno, iré a ducharme, ponte cómodo. —Dijo, para seguidamente tomar su ropa y entrar al baño.

Stan se sentía algo incómodo ahí. Se sentó sobre la cama y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Estaba realmente aliviado de que se libró de Trent, pero sabía que al día siguiente no podía correr con la misma suerte, ¿o sí? Suspiró un poco, mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua.

Minutos después, Kyle salió de la ducha y luego de haber puesto a secar la ropa, tomó su taza y se sentó a un lado del azabache. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que el estornudo proveniente del mayor se escuchó.

—Ni se te ocurra disculparte de nuevo-. —Habló Stan, al notar la expresión del chico.

—Vale. —Sonrió.

—La verdad... Es que yo en serio lo lamento. —Siguió hablando. —Por mi culpa... Tú y Craig...

— ¿Lo sabes?

—Escuché cuando se lo decías a tu hermano.

—No debes disculparte por ello. —Le sonrió, de manera dulce. —Mis problemas con Craig no tienen nada que ver contigo. Además, es mejor estar soltero, ¿qué no? —Bromeó. Stan bajó la mirada, aunque le dijera eso, no evitaba sentirse mal.

" _Siempre arruinas todo, Stanley."_

Sacudió la cabeza con ligereza.

—De todos modos, me disculpo. —Murmuró. Kyle abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la voz de su hermano no se lo permitió.

— ¡Kyle, Kenny está aquí!

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de golpes, mierda, ¿ahora qué le iba a decir al rubio? Stan notó su expresión, pero antes de poder decir algo, la puerta se abrió de golpe. No había ningún problema si Kenny hubiera entrado solo, no, el verdadero problema era que Craig venía con él, y al ver a Stan, todos supieron que nada bueno saldría de ahí.

.

.

.

— ¿No hay problema con que me haya quedado contigo?

— _Ngh_ , n-no. —Respondió Tweek, con una sonrisa. —,M-Me gusta tu compañía. —Butters le sonrió. —Pero... ¿A d-dónde fueron Craig y K-Kenny? —Preguntó, curioso.

—Craig terminó con su pareja, Kenny quiso que fueran de una vez a aclarar las cosas. —Respondió. —Aunque a decir verdad, yo creo que fue lo mejor. —Tweek desvió la mirada. ¿Craig tenía pareja? Por alguna extraña razón sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho. — ¿Tweek?

— _Gah_ , e-e-espero que l-las cosas salgan b-bien.

—Yo igual.

* * *

 **Holi. :v Me disculpo por la tardanza, y no daré excusas. xD Sé que dije que el Cryle aún iba a seguir pero, vamos, que yo quiero que ya haya Style. :v Oh, por cierto, estuve pensando, y no sé, la idea de hacer que este fic sea un Kyan me ha estado tentando demasiado. xD Pero aún lo estoy pensando, quién sabe. En fin, muchas gracias por leer, ai lof so much. v: ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
